Who Am I? I'm the Other Potter Book 2
by wilsonsophie18
Summary: Sophie stumbles into myths becoming real, right in America. But when she begins her second year at Hogwarts, word is spread of her brother coming. What will happen when they meet? Will he remember her? P.S. Please read the first one, before this one :)
1. Prologue

Sophie's POV ~

The wait of 9 hours on a plane finally dragged down and we landed in JFK Airport at 8AM. I yawn and stand up, stretching my legs and arms. I shake my head and then stand still before grabbing my bag.

I walked down the alley and off the plane.

I gaped at how marvellous and ginormous the place was.

I took two steps and then bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry"

"Tourist huh?"

I look up and see a man dressed in a dark blue pinstriped suit, his blue startling eyes and black trimmed beard.

"Yeah, very VERY long plane journey"

"From your accent it sounds like you're English?"

I nod.

He smiles "We Americans love the British accent, anyway, have a good journey"

"You too" I smile back.

He walks off in a different direction and I sit at the baggage area waiting for my rucksack to appear around the converyor belt.

I jump up as I see my bag and lift it. I place it firmly on my back before I see something sticking out.

'UPS'

UPS? Who are they?

All it gave, was an address.

'Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954'

Okay...

I headed into the many shops at the airport and was pleased when I found a Starbucks. I paid for a small caramel latte and drunk that while I waited for a taxi to come.

The Gods must be expecting me.

UPS. Is that to do with Hermes and his postal services?

I finish my drink and bin the empty container before hailing for a taxi.

"Where would you like to go Miss? To a hotel or..."

I recited the address and he frowned at me, but he drove.

Out of the window, I marvelled at the sights of New York. The Statue, the State Building, I hope to see them.

He drove out of the city and he stopped at a sign.

'Strawberry Farm'

What the Hades? Is this a phony?

The man looked at me, and I paid him the pull price plus a tip.

I got out of the car, and he drove off.

I stood a little dumbfounded before I walked into the woods.

I stopped at what seemed like an entrance.

'Camp Half-Blood'.

Well, here goes nothing. 


	2. Chapter 1

**I know I said I would have demigods in. Annabeth, Clarisse, Beckendorf, Luke, and Stoll Brothers.**

**Working back from where I have planned Last Olympian, the ages of them are as follows ~**

**Annabeth - 10 years old.**

**Clarisse - 13 years old.**

**Luke - 16 years old.**

**Beckendorf - 14 years old.**

**Stoll Brothers - 13 years old.**

**And Sophie is 12 :3**

**Just to clear some things up :')**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I stood gaping at the entrance before I took a deep breath, and took my first step on Camp Half-Blood.

I thought there would be safety measures taken to protect the people that reside here. Obviously, they haven't put much effort in then.

I almost fell on my face, after losing my footing down a hill.

I scowled at myself, at my humility before witnessing a man in a wheelchair tansforming into a centaur.

"Welcome child"

I smile and bow to him.

"You must be Sophie, I am Chiron, Director of Camp Half-Blood. I wish to give you a guided tour but I am called for by the Olympians"

He sees someone and yells.

"Clarisse, come over here"

"What?!" I hear a yell from behind.

"This is Sophie, can you show her around. I have an IM waiting for me from the Gods"

"Fine" She retorts.

Wow, well ain't she a happy bunny?

She looks at me and frowns.

"Godly parent?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Then you'll be bunking in cabin 11"

I shake my head.

"What now?"

"I'm afraid you don't have things clearly set out. I was invited here by the Gods, for the whole summer"

She gasps and her eyes widen.

"I had expected someone older, buffer and meaner. But you..."

She laughs "You're such a wimp! No match for me, daughter of Ares"

She yelps in pain, as something pulls her down to the ground.

"Wha-"

I smile at her "Just so I make myself clear. I may not be old or mean, but I am wise, courageous and brave. Plus, I have almost perfected my mental abilites, so don't judge"

She gulped and I laughed

"i'm just messing with you! I can tell we're gonna be good friends"

She jumps up from the ground and carries one of my bags, and we chat away like old school friends.

* * *

**(In the story, I do mention a cave in the hillside. i know uncle Rick wanted it for Rachel, but in here, it's just a guest room :) )**

Clarisse took me to the hillside and there was a cave. When i went in, the torches magically lit up and it lumintaed the whole room.

There was a TV stand with DVDs, a kicthen with a fridge, a collection of arcade games and then a small door to the side.

I had a look in and there was a king size bed, complete with a dresser, wardrobe and fitted with en-suite.

I laugh to myself, thinking how lucky i am, before I dump my bags at the bottom of my bed.

I head back into the living area and I see Clarisse take a gaze around the room.

"So, Clarisse, would you care to show me the Camp?"

She smiles and we head out of the cave.

We walk back through the area and i could see more people busy occupying themselves. I do catch a few, looking at me and I just turn my head and follow Clarisse.

She stops at the entrance to the Camp and turns around.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. This Camp was set up to protect the demigod offspring of Gods and Goddesses. All of us here are determined, meaning we know who our goldy parent is, and there are 12 cabins. One for each Olympian"

"And this right here is Half Blood Hill. And that pine right there, is Thalia's Pine"

"Thalia. Was she an important demigod?"

She nods "Daughter of Zeus. Three years ago, she journeyed here accompanied with two other demigods and a saytr. They were chased by cyclopes. Thalia defended her friends and died. Zeus took pity and turned her into a tree, to protect all other demigods"

I stop looking at the pine, and focus on the volleyball court, which is right in front of me, an arts and crafts statuion to the right and a gigantic house to the left.

"That is the Big House"

I look up and see something move from within the attic.

I shake the thought from my head and Clarisse walks to the right, pointing out the canoe lake, ampitheatre and climbing wall before we cross a river. Over the river, she points out the cabins, the mess hall, to the right. To the left, i could smell strawberries.

"The strawberry fields, pegasus stables, the forges, the armoury and the arena all to the left. Right in front of us here, we have the woods. In there, there is only Zeus's Fist. And we have the beach. That is roughly it. Do you want to see a specific area?"

"The arena"

Clarisse smiles wickedly at me before we walk down to the arena.

I see two people engaged in a sword fight. A tall blonde haired boy and a small blonde haired girl. They were sparring and then the small won, i don't know how. But the boy must have feigned because he tackled her to the ground.

The group of people laughed, they must attract a whole crowd of people if they're that good.

As we walked in, I could see people cringe and back away from Clarisse.

Is she a bully or something?

"Luke!" She yells.

The tall blonde guy stops and then he sees me.

"Wow, Chiron must be finding younger demigods. So, godly parent?" he asks.

Clarisse shakes her head "Nope, she's the guest who is here to stay. Luke, meet Sophie. Sophie, I want to you meet Luke, son of Hermes"

"Hello" I smile.

He laughs "God I love the British accent"

"I've been expecting you Potter" I freeze on the spot.

I'm tackled to the ground and I elbow the person who is on top of me. They laugh and I kick them before vaulting over them and putting them in a headlock.

I immediately drop my arms.

"Lara" I squeal pulling her into a tight hug.

"Ow" She whines.

I frown and smack her arm.

"Hey! You're fault I acted all ninja on you!"

"Pfft. Right, do you want me to go on my knees and plead 'I'm sorry'?"

We lock into a staring contest and we laugh.

"It's nice to see you, Sophie, it hasn't been long, huh?"

I laugh "Nope, I didn't know that you went to this Camp"

"Guys, I want you to meet my best friend Sophie, who excells in knowledge and fighting"

I interject "Purple belt at Karate"

Lara splutters and looks at me dumbfounded.

A conch bell sounds and the group parts, leaving Lara, Luke, Clarisse and I.

Luke drags Clarisse by the arm, off to the mess hall and they have a mini-fight.

Lara and I stand awkwardly before I sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me? You must know who your mother is, but I take it there is no cabin for her. Don't worry, I can guess who it is and I'll take it to the grave with me"

She smiles and her purple eyes spark.

"Do your eyes do that all the time?" I marvel.

She laughs at me as we walk to the mess hall.

* * *

**O.O**

**Two reviewers already?!**

**I am Lara Daughter of Hecate, well I hoped you liked this chapter xD**

**Godofall, thanks :D**

**I wasn't planning on posting Other Potter 2 today :3**

**I now have a busy workload now because I didn't study :L**

**An essay for tomorrow, two essays for Friday, a close reading passage done for Friday and a personal statement handed in ASAP, can I be bothered? XD**

**If any of you guys noticed the spasm of the prologue which was different, my apologies, I must have effd up somewhere :L So I properly corrected it ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**I have another reviewer! Outofthisworldgal! Her review made me laugh because she summed up what I sorta had in store, but now they've guessed I may change a few things ^^**

**I've done three essays, my close reading passage and my personal statement can wait until next week. Because 1) Catching Fire and 2) Doctor Who. My weekend is complete ^^**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

Lara and I walked down to the mess hall and there were thirteen tables in total, in a circle with a fire in the middle.

Lara smiled at me and pointed to the main table at one end, with Chiron who was in deep discussion with someone I don't recognise, before she went off a table with Luke.

I headed off to the table and smiled at Chiron before taking a seat.

Chiron and what-ever-his-name-is stopped talking and I had their full attention.

"Sophie, I would like you to meet Di- Mr D. He's the Activites Director here at Camp Half-Blood. All of us here are to recognise you as a guest." Chiron pointed to the man who he was talking with, his face seemed pudgy and he wore a leopard printed shirt.

He scowled and rolled his eyes. I avoided his gaze and wished for something British to eat.

I watched in amazement as the nymphs carried this food to the table. In my empty glass, I wished for Ginger Beer. Hey, there's no alcohol in it ^^

I was going to eat but I saw people get up from their tables and throw food in the fire. To appease the gods.

I carried my plate to the fire and I threw in my fish.

"To the neglected gods who aren't as thought of as the Olympians, you are powerful"

I sat down at my table and ate the rest of my food on my plate.

There wasn't much said at the table but I swear Mr D couldn't look away. Do I have a gigantic zit on my face?

I was quiet as I gulped my drink.

Chiron stood up and clomped one of his hooves on the wood.

All eyes were on him.

"Welcome back Campers, and hello to new Campers. I would like to introduce our guest who has traveled from Britain. I hope you wish Sophie a warm welcome, as she is staying here all summer, and approved by the Olympians. The demigods of Hephaestus have created an impressive climbing wall. To the Gods!"

"To the Gods!" The people chanted.

I lifted my glass and drank the rest of my cup.

People moved from the tables and started chanting some songs as they headed to the ampitheatre.

"Sophie"

I see Luke, smiling at me.

"Hey Luke, that was cool sword skills back there"

"Thanks, can you wield a sword?"

I shake my head and his grin widens.

"Perhaps I can help you, how about you come to me for lessons?"

I smile "That would be very nice"

"British, huh?"

I laugh and mock in the American accent "Please don't diss Brits, after all, I may diss Americans and their accent"

He laughs and I laugh along.

"You seem quite an awesome person Sophie. How do you know Lara?"

That put a small halt in my thoughts.

"I go to the same school as her" With honesty.

"Ah, between you and me, I think her mother could be a Primordial, I mean she can control the night."

"I'm not sure but it could fit the picture, but after all, that's her business and as a friend, I don't want to impose on her secrets"

His expression turns neutral, and we walk down to the ampitheatre.

He takes me to some of his friends from the Hermes and Athena cabin.

"Sophie, I'd like you to meet Annabeth, Annabeth I'd like you to meet Sophie"

"Hi" I chorus.

She glares at me with her grey startling eyes and I just scowl back at her.

She stomps off in another direction.

"Jeez, what's up with her?"

Luke gives me a look and I hang my head low.

"Don't get yourself so down, Sophie. Annabeth and I have been here for 2 years. Before that, we were on the run, looking after one another, we weren't alone. We had Thalia, have you heard the story?"

I nod.

"And Annabeth is still like a little sister to me, but don't worry, she shows disgust to anyone who I talk to. After all, we were close"

Ah, jealous? Well, she looked like a 10 year old to me. What is her problem? Does she think I will steal Luke away from her and she'll go all crybaby? Wake up, reality check, I'm not a wimpy 12 year old, hell I've suffered so much and do you see me crying? I only cry at HAllowe'en's to lament for my parents. That is all. Their deaths have changed my perspective on things. Death is part of life, everyone dies when it is their time.

I sit down next to Luke and we see Clarisse arm wrestling with other demigods.

I smile wickedly and turn to Luke "5 Drachmas I can beat Clarisse"

He laughs "You're on!"

* * *

I head over to Clarisse who finishes some Apollo child before she sees me.

"Come to play, Sophie?" She flexes her muscles.

"Of course"

I place my arm on the table, my elbow touching the table and my hand open. Clarisse grasps my arm tightly and there is another Ares kid refereeing.

"One shot, or first to three?" He asks.

"Three" We smile.

We had everybody's attention as the kid yelled "Begin!"

I have to admit, Clarisse is strong and damn, she has muscles. But I do have a chance of winning.

I can hear people betting on us, who will win. Most betted for Clarisse. I can't wait to prove them wrong.

After a minute of nothing, I smashed her hand into the table.

"Sophie 1 Clarisse 0"

We take our positons again and soon enough it was 2 all. One last point to win.

I'm sure Chiron and Mr D were watching, as was everyone else was.

I faked yawned and smacked her hand into the table, splintering it into pieces.

"Sophie wins"

Clarisse frowns at me and then grins.

"How about a Karate rematch?"

I laugh "You're on, but you've got guts Clarisse, I like that about you. But I have trained with professionals in this area, so prepared to get your ass whipped in style"

She scoffs "Bring it!"

I take my hoodie off and throw it to Luke. He catches it and we assume the karate stance.

The same Ares kid referees us.

Clarisse starts with a few kicks and punches and I easily dodge them, and block them. I kick and then swivel on the ground, landing a blow to her chest, and flip up from the ground. We do land punches on each other, but I won again this time, by a roundhouse swivel to the face.

The crowd 'ooooohs' as I stand up victorious.

"You can really fight Clarisse!"

She looks at me before walks off.

Now I kinda feel a little bad and I slumped back to the cave.

I just threw myself on my bed and let my thoughts submerge into dreams...

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling a little queasy, that would be the jet lag hitting in. I groan and grab a bottle of water from a small fridge and gulp it down. I pause and think.

'Would any of the Gods want to see my capability? My powers? Why aren't they here then?'

I sigh and head down to the Mess Hall. Each table had an addition.

The Gods.

Oh my stars.

I see the same man I saw coming off the plane stand up.

"Welcome Sophie" He says.

* * *

After breakfast, I headed down to the Arena.

I saw Luke already practising with his sword. He sees me and joins me.

"We need to pick out a sword for you"

He leads me into the armoury and then picks out a sword for me. I test the weight of it in my hands, how sturdy it is, and swing it several times before nodding.

Luke and I are in the Arena, and he is barking instructions about swords. I prefer practical over theory.

I do what comes naturally to me and my sword 'clinks' to Luke's.

We stand in the stance and ready ourselves, we do have a crowd watching. I hope to show a few things off, and kick his ass.

We swing, parray and do whatever, before I stole his sword and pointed them at him.

"That was a good move, Sophie" He comments.

I hand him back his sword and I head off, down to the beach. Just to clear my thoughts.

I walk down to a pier and sit down, letting my legs dangle down, my feet nearly touching the water.

A throat is cleared from behind and I keep my gaze firmly on the horizon. The sun is beautiful as it barely touches the horizon.

"Sophie, what's wrong?"

I feel a pair of arms on my shoulders, pulling me into a hug, and I look, seeing it is Lara.

"I'm not going to fit in well here" I say.

"Don't feel like that! Don't be so down on yourself! Show them who you are! Prove your strength! But just think. We have two months here, before we head to Hogwarts, and you will meet your brother. Keep your chin up. You are the Other Potter. And I'm your trusty sidekick Lara Bronze"

She does some weird jujitsu move and I laugh at her.

This summer will be memorable.

* * *

**Okay guys! I don't want to make it seem repetitive if I write a chapter of each day of Camp Half-Blood, so I'm doing what I did, and I'm going to skip until the third last day of Camp, and Sophie will be reflecting on what she done in Camp. **

**Then I will have a POV on Harry's summer. I know what is portrayed in this part and written, but I will also include something about Sophie as well. **

**LEAVE A REVIEW OR THE STALLION DUCKS WILL CHASE ME AWAY :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Me again ^^ I have more time on my hands now because one, I don't have a boyfriend, he was sooo clingy :L and two, I'm only at school three days this week :P **

**In addition, I just wanted to point out that Luke in here, this is before the task he was given to retrieve one of Hera's apples of immortality and before he became evil, so he's all nice here ^^ Also, I just wanted to say that even though Sophie has an enemy in Slytherin and is part of the Quidditch team, I try my hardest to create new things. This Slytherin character will not be mentioned in this story, I can assure you. Sophie has more time to be wtih her best friends and building up her trust to her brother rather than deal with twerps xD **

**Okay, no hate please :) **

**Oh and if you're a huge nerd of the Harry Potter series, I know I may have made errors in Harry's POV, his part, so pwease be nwce :P**

* * *

Two months later...

Sophie's POV ~

Camp Half-Blood. Such a fantastic place to be, such a place where two worlds collided during that summer yet the Gods had no clue.

The first week was a bore, Luke only wanted to practice swords and I wanted to try archery. Apollo, the well-known ladies man of Olympus, kindly gave me lessons, without trying to 'groom' me. Artemis saw through his plans and saved me from him.

Zeus and Posiedon wanted me to control my powers. Control? What powers? I can't even show them without -

1) Exposing I'm a witch. 2) That I'm a descendant of Isis, an Egyptian goddess.

I've known the 'Western Civilisation' was built upon by the Three - Egyptian, Greek and Roman. They must know the existance of one another, the Gods I mean, and must keep it all hush-hush. Or how about the existance of wizards alongside demigods? I basically trashed the library looking for this information. Athena was not impressed, to say the least. Oh, sepaking of Athena, her daughter Annabeth really got on my nerves and pranked me, along with Hermes. I got revenge, although they haven't realised it yet. Its to be played today and I can't wait to demonstrate it XD

Lara. Lara, has been promoted from best friend, to amazing best friend. She totally understands me completely. I mean, for her to be a witch, I knew who her mother was, and everynight, I burnt food for her. But she's been helping me all summer for the prank back at Annabeth. She, too, thinks she's stuck up and a spoiled brat. Spoiled in the sense of annoying and whiney, like those kids who you just want to smash their face in.

I kinda figured I could do Egyptian magic after almost slipping up my identity for the 4th July Fireworks. I accidently, wanted to make the fireworks go and explode, and my body willed me to trace a hieroglyph and the sheer explosion deafened me for a whole week.

I trained so hard with Clarisse, who is actually a nice person at heart, but she does follow in her father's footsteps and becomes a bully. I dare not join her for that, because I don't pick on other people. Except Annabeth, I detest her.

And the close call I had on our witch exposure? Lara and I got an owl which delivered our letters from Hogwarts pertaining to our supply list.

"I wonder who will teach D.A. this year? I hope it's a good teacher, that teacher last year wasn't very good. How are we supposed to be taught Defense Against the Dark Arts AND pass the exam if we get different teachers each year?" Lara snapped.

"Wow, Lara, calm down! We're in Second Year now. It doesn't seem like last year, we got our acceptance letters"

She gasps "And do you know who will this year? Your brother!"

I smile "I cannot wait to be reunited with my brother! It has been far too long"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Harry's POV ~

I'm different. I've known for a quite a while, that is why Pertunia and Vernon have put me in the cupboard under the stairs. I always dream of a world far better. But my dreams are so surreal. I am in a house, with a dark-haired man with specs, and a woman with red hair and green eyes. I sit on a chair and I see a small girl, about a year older, humming a tune, and her legs dangle over the couch as she reads a gigantic book. Its that day, that day of the green light. The girl screams and the woman rushes to her, the man and her whisper in silence. I don't know what they're saying about. The woman heads upstairs and soon returns with a duffle bag. I drink juice out my bottle as I watch the scene. The man carries the bag and holds his hand out.

"C'mon Sophie, we're going for a day out!"

The girl, Sophie, squeals and grabs his hand, and walks beside him.

"Bye momma, bye brother" She waves at us before she leaves.

The woman bends down to me and lifts me up in a cuddle.

"Your sister isn't safe here, she's going to stay with a friend. Don't worry, you'll be reunited soon" She soothed.

When night came, the door slammed open and I could hear a scream from below. I was just sitting in my cot, playing with a stuffed toy, before I heard daddy.

A man in a black cloak holds a stick at momma.

"Step aside you silly mudblood"

"No, not Harry. You can have me, not Harry"

I don't know what he said, but a green light emits from the stick, and momma slumps to the ground.

I look to the man and he points his stick to me.

The familiar thudding down the stairs wakens me up.

I jolt up, from the recurring dream. The girl, the man, the pain.

I pull on some tattered clothes and head out of my room, and into the kitchen.

"Go and look after the bacon, I want everything to be perfect for Dudley's birthday" Petunia barked.

I obeyed and flipped the bacon over in the pan, as she lead Dudley into the room. He's so spolied, I mean he's annoyed because he got two presents less than last year? Be grateful! I don't get any!

I put the bacon on Vernon's plate and start filling the basin with hot, soapy water.

Its the announcement of freedom that shoots tingles up my veins.

That trip was awful. I got punished for "magically" making the glass disappear. Magic doesn't exist, that's what Vernon says. No food for a week.

After my punishment, I was told to go get the mail. One letter was addressed to me. Who would write to me?

I so wanted to read the letter, but Dudley snatched it from me, and Vernon looked afraid.

Just who sent it?

The letters didn't stop coming. Pfft, they came in, through every small opportunity possible. One Sunday however, the letters came through the chimney and packed the room with the same letter.

I grabbed one and went to rush to my room, but then Vernon announces we're moving. All because of the letter? Just who is it that's making him afriad and scaring the wits out of him?

* * *

We moved to a house on a rocky island. A small isle, you could say. Vernon and Petunia got the double bed, Dudley got the couch and I ended up with the floor for comfort.

I drew a birthday cake in the dust, along with candles. My 11th in approximately 2 minutes.

I just want to be accepted somewhere, somewhere I can actually call home.

I blow out the candles on the cake and that's when the door bangs wildly before it is smashed to the ground. Vernon comes down with a shotgun in hand, I hide behind the wall, and peek around at the scene before me.

A man, more like a giant, with a large beard and coat, walks in and addresses Vernon. He dents the gun and then smiles at Dudley.

"Nice to see you Harry, although you were pretty small the last time I saw yah, now look at yeh"

"I-I-I-I'm. I'm. Not. Harry" He stutters.

I stand out, revealing myself.

"I am"

The man assesses me and smiles. He takes a letter out of his pocket, the very same letter that drove Vernon and Petunia away.

I open it hastily and frown. What is Hogwarts?

The giant must have saw my frown.

"Yer a wizard,Harry"

I gasp "I'm a what?!"

"Yer parents were fantastic wizards of their age, brilliant"

I open the letter.

"Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

We await your owl no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely

Minvera McGonagall Headmistress"

I'm a wizard. I'm going to Hogwarts!

"He will not be going! We sworn when we took him in there would be no funny business" Vernon interjected.

"I'd like to see a great muggle like you try and stop me" Hagrid taunts.

Muggle?

"Non magic folk" Hagrid replied. Did I say that out loud?

Vernon offended Albus Dumbledore, and Dudley grew a pig's tail.

Unbelievable.

I let the news sink in as the night draws to a close, and I sleep underneath Hagrid' s large jacket.

* * *

**Please no hate, I tried to write Harry's POV as good as I can. Drop a review if you want another chapter! **


	5. Chapter 4

Sophie's POV ~

Lara and I headed back to England via plane, and it was a shame I didn't have her beforehand. She made the journey MUCH more enjoyable. We looked through the movie list and Jumanji came on. I scowled and tried to doze off, I dont like that movie. Surprisingly, Lara was really hyper about going back.

I smiled and shaked my head, great. I'm stuck with Lara on a 12 hour plane journey. Luckily, I have ear plugs with me.

Lara smiled at me, and we slept for the whole journey.

When the plane touched down in good ol' Blightly, Winston was there with the car, and a smile plastered on his face.

"Winston!" I yelled, finding some sort of enthusiasm at 5 in the morning.

He laughs and I hug him.

"Its so great to see you again! Winston, this is Lara, my best friend. Lara, I want you to meet my bulter Winston. Lara is allowed to stay over at the Manor. Together, we'll be getting our supplies for school. They sent us our letters when we were away"

Winston put our luggage in the boot and we slid in the back seats. I grabbed a bottle of water, handed one to Lara and drunk the other one.

We sighed, and laughed at each other, as I soon saw the familair drive way to the Manor.

"Welcome, Bronze, to Croft Manor" I say and she gasps at the house.

"I'm gonna have to call you Bronze, if you dont mind. I do have a sister called Lara, and I want to avoid confusion" I smile.

I help winston with the luggage and Lara, sorry, Bronze, walks into the living room.

"Shall I show you your bedroom, I bet you're tired?" I ask.

She nods her head, and I leave our bags sitting at the side, and walk up a flight of stairs.

I open the spare bedroom, the door and she walks in.

"Buzz if you need anything, I'm gonna get some shut eye for a few hours" I offer.

She nods, runs to the bed, and lands on it.

Soon, snores fill the room and I silently laugh, before shutting the door, and I head to my own room. I find the comfort in my own bed and I sleep for what seemed like a lifetime.

* * *

When we woke up later, we changed into appropriate clothing and grabbed our letters filled with books.

Winston kindly gave us a lift into London, and we found the Leaky Cauldron.

We nod to Tom and head into the back, Lara tapping the stone blocks.

First things first, we went to Gringotts to retrieve money from our accounts.

We went to Madam Malkins first for new robes and then to the Emporium, to buy owl treats.

We then ventured into Flourish and Blotts, I wetted my lips as I headed in. The nerves slightly hitting me as I was aware of Rita selling my story onto various other newspapers and some even, went the length, of writing a book, of trying to find everything about me. I will know now not to trust that woman again.

I went to buy my books until I bumped into a girl.

"I'm so sorry, is this your book?" I picked up the book.

"'Hogwarts School, A History'? I've read it many a times, its like I've memorised every word in it"

I hand the book back to a brown haired and notably, bushy, girl. Intelligence glimmered in her eyes.

"Thank you, are you startign Hogwarts?"

I frown and shake my head "No, I'm going into my second year. I take it, you're going into first year?"

She nods "I'm Hermione"

Her hand is open and I firmly shake it.

"I'm Sophie, and I'm in Gryffindor, its a remarkable House except the fact we have two troublesome twins. Fred and George Weasley, my parners in crime. So, what are your attributes? They account towards what house you go in."

She wets her lips and pauses, before replying "I'm very smart"

I frown "Is that all? Then you'd be most likely be in Ravenclaw, but then again, I'm smart too, and I'm in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw is a good house, not Slytherin, thats the worst house"

"Why?" Does she not know of the wizards in that house? Or is she a muggle-born?

"They're are what known as 'pure-bloods' and they loathe muggle-borns. I'm a half-blood, my mother was a muggle-born and my father was a half-blood"

"Oh" That's all she can say?

I smile at her "I'll see you on the train in two days time, I have to go and buy these, and my friend is waiting for me"

"Okay, it was nice to meet you Sophie, see you on the 1st"

I nod, and soon she's out of sight. I can tell she's going to love Hogwarts. I go and pay for my books, and then meet up with Lara at the ice-cream parlour. We sit and discuss what school will be like before we see flash of red-hair.

"Fred! George!" I yell.

They stop and pull me into a fierce hug.

"Sophie! Its nice to see you! Enjoy your holidays?" They ask.

I nod and we chat for a good ten minutes.

"Fred? George?" A woman's voice is heard.

I look and see a small, plump woman, looking sternly at Fred and George.

"Oh, hello dear, you must be Sophie, these two cannot stop talking about you. I'm Mrs Weasley"

I shake her hand.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs Weasley, this is my friend Lara"

She nods in response, and then I check my watch.

"We've been busy talking, and we've let Winston wait far too long for us. It was nice meeting you Mrs Weasley, and you both twins, we'll see you in two days time" I smile.

We grab our things and walk back to the Leaky Cauldron, and back into the muggle world.

Two days later at 10:30AM ~

Lara and I casually sing as Winston parked the car at King's Cross Station. We bundle out and Richard pulls me into a fierce hug. Then Lara gives me a hug. They both give Bronze a hug.

"Write to us, Sophie, as often as you can! We'll miss you very much, try and come home for Christmas" Richard says.

I nod "Will do"

I hate all mushy things, and I'm trying my hardest not to cry.

"Bye Father. Bye Lara"

Bronze looks to me and we burst out laughing.

"See you girls" They yell over the crowds.

We smile as we walk to Platform 9 and 3/4's. We run into the wall, and we approach the scarlet train.

We squeal as we board our belongings on the train.

I pause, when I'm putting my things on, when I gasp.

Right at the other entrance of the cart, I see a boy with jet black hair, messy, with a pair of broken glasses, and his eyes are a vivid green.

He must have stopped and saw me. I intake a small breath before I hear Lara calling my name and I board the train, into our compartment.

It was him.

Him.

My brother.

The train ride was really boring and I saw a smug blonde haired lad walk by our compartment. Which reminds me. Where is that Patterson twerp? Is he still here? Or is he afraid of me?

We pull on our uniforms and we get off the train. Instead of getting on boats, Fred and George directed us to carriages. I frown when I see a skeleton horse at the reigns. The twins look at me. Can't they not see them?

I shrug and get on the carriage, and we were introduced to their friend Lee Jordan. He's in Ravenclaw, I think.

That brings my thoughts to the first years who are waiting to be sorted. Hermione and Harry, I wonder how they're holding up?

* * *

Harry's POV ~

I sit on a boat, crossing with Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Ron was my first friend I made, and Neville, I met him coming off the train. On the ride, a girl named Hermione told me he lost his pet toad. She then 'discovered' who I was when she repaired my glasses, which I was a little thankful for.

The boats slowly come to a hault, at a large castle and we enter with Hagrid. A woman, a stern woman, named Professor McGonagall told us to wait in a small room.

We waited and that was when I met that blonde haired boy who was getting his robes.

"The rumous are going around. They say that Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle"

He points to his friends. They dont look nice.

I defend Ron and that was when McGonagall returned with a scroll and we walked into the Great Hall. It looks unbelievable. Four long tables occupying the main floor, four for the houses, one long table at the back for the teachers, and in the air, there were candles hovering. Very magical.

We stop to an old, weary hat on a three-legged seat. It bursts into song and then stops. The students clap, and then we are sorted into Houses.

Draco Malfoy was instantly sorted into Slytherin.

Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor.

Susan Bones was sorted into Huffenpuff.

And then, my name was announced.

It was as if my legs turned to jelly, as I walked and sat down on the seat.

Everyone burst out into whispers when my name was announced and then I heard someone about the 'Other Potter'? Who are they?

The Hat talks to me in my mind, and I really dont want to be put in Slytherin. Instead, I told it I wanted to be put into Gryffindor. And so it did.

The table claps wildly for me as I take a seat, and that's when Ron was sorted, very quickly.

The Feast begins and I fill my plate with whatever. I have not had a feast like this... before.

I look around the table and see those brown eyes stare into mine. She has been on my mind since boarding the train.

Just who is she?

* * *

**Ahhh! They've seen each other :)**

**I'm going to see Catching Fire tonight, and I'm really excited XD**

**Please leave a review if you liked it and please no hate :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**To Elaine Jackson, I don't hate you ^^ I just overreacted when I read your review :') But thanks for reviewing :)**

**Harry has saw his sister, how long do you think before they actually meet each other, face to face, after all this time? :O ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I headed up to the Common Room with Lara and I muttered the password.

"Caput Draconis"

The door swung open and a familiar blonde fiercely hugged me.

"OMG Rosie! Its good to see you, how was your holidays?!" I practically yell.

"Sophie! Its been long! Oh, they were amazing! I went to Italy"

I nod and then I see her looking to Lara.

"Rosie, this is Lara Bronze, Lara this is Rosie" I pointed.

They smiled one another and Rosie chuckled.

"I've learned how to play rythm guitar in the summer and I rock"

I smirk "I can sing and play lead, Father always asks me to sing a song every Christmas I spend with him"

Lara laughed "Oh wow, and I can play the drums"

We laugh as we walk up to our dormitories. It turns out I'm between Lara and Rosie, bunk wise.

"Good night girls" I mutter as i dig out my pjs and draw the curtains.

* * *

The next morning I awoke and Lara and Rosie are chuckling. What the -

That's when I see it.

Lara must have produced an Iris Message and I can't help but laugh my head off.

My prank on Annabeth had worked! Along with Hermes and Lara, we managed to dye Annabeth's hair and change her skin colour. Her skin became a brown colour, and her hair was black, black like Lara's.

I cut off the Message and I high five Lara.

"Oh that was a good one!" I chortle.

I dress into my uniform and the three of us, head down to the Great Hall. We take a seat, and I see Hermione sipping a glass of something.

"Hi Hermione!" I wave at her.

She smiles at me and I take a seat with Rosie and Lara. We begin to discuss the Slytherin's and how we disapprove of them.

"... And Malfoy? What a ponce! I mean, doesn't he look like a ferret?"

I laugh and begin to choke on my piece of toast I was eating. We calmed down and Prof. McGonagall handed us our timetables, but with mine, I got a piece of parchment.

"Meet me in my office at 8PM, Dumbledore"

Oh, I can't wait to yell at him. I mean, Harry has to put up with our relatives, who detest magic! They hate us, and they don't even treat Harry properly! I saw the way he looked at the feast last night, it's as if they deprave him of food. OMG, I'm gonna rage about this.

I smile to Lara and her eyes deepen.

"Full moon tonight?" I ask.

She laughs "How-"

"Eyes" I point.

"Ah. We gonna go and grab our books then?"

We nod thus officially starting our first school day at Hogwarts.

I hope Harry's day will go okay.

* * *

Harry's POV ~

I jolted out of bed and pulled on my clothes.

"Ron, wake up, we're gonna be late!" I moan.

I grab my books for today, and pull them in my bag. Ron jumps out of bed and dresses.

We run out of the Common Room and then we find our class. Transfiguration.

Where's McGonagall?

The class is silent as we walk in and a cat at the desk, stares intently at us.

The cat leaps and McGonagall appears.

Wow.

She doesn't scold us much and we take our seats, catchign up on what we missed.

Potions next, and the man I stared at last night, Snape, I hear absolutely hates my guts!

"Well well, Mr Potter, our new celebrity" He mocks.

He asks me questions, and how do I know what they are, and what they do?

"Sir, I believe Hermione knows the answer" I tell him.

Then he cheekily takes away a point for my rudeness. Hey! She knew the answers!

I sigh and headed to lunch. I see that brown eyed girl again, and to be honest, we look alike. We both have black hair, we appear the same.

Wait, hold on. Those dreams I was having over the summer. The girl, the small girl in the same room as me. Then she disappears.

Could she be my sister?

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

8 o'Clock chimes and I give the gargoyle the password before I trudge up to Dumbledore's office.

I knock on the door.

"Please come in, Miss Potter"

i open the door and shut it carefully.

I smile at him sweetly before taking the seat across from him, at his desk.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?"

His eyes gleam in the moonlight.

"I take it you have seen your brother?" He asks.

He's asking for it.

I jump up from my seat.

"Of course I have, Sir" I spit "Did you not see the way he looked at the feast last night? God damn, those muggles are starving him. They treat Harry like a piece of dirt because he's a wizard and they despise us! Sir, I want Harry to stay with me, he's my brother"

He looks startled at my outburst and then smiles.

I scowl and sit down back on the seat.

"Sophie. your parents knew what they wanted. They wanted Harry to stay with your muggle Aunt and Uncle, no matter how much they despise you."

I scoff "And do you see how much they pet their own son, our cousin? He's fat and spoiled! I bet my brother doesn't even get presents for his birthday and Christmas. Headmaster, don't you see how much Harry has suffered? How neglected he is? I want to look after him and be the best big sister I can be to him. I want to mend the bonds, of being separated from each other for a decade"

I see Dumbledore wipe away a tear.

I frown "Sir, are you alright?"

He chuckles "I'm fine Sophie. You've brought back memories of my own brother and sister, and I hate that I could never save her. My sister. A burden I was left with, and I didn't do anything"

"Try not to dwell on the past, Sir, we learn from our mistakes, and we make the most of our lives"

He nods. Did I just give him a pep talk?

I smile and I head back to my Common Room shattered from today's events.

* * *

**Leave a review! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Phawawaw it seems like Elaine Jackson has it all sussed out, but haven't you forgotten about Quidditch? *cue winky face* His first Quidditch match? :3 That happens before Hallowe'en but oh well, I may wait 'til then.**

**~strokes imaginary beard~**

* * *

Lara's POV (**Because you are my favourite reviewer I am Lara Daughter of Hecate, and you deserve a shoutout ^^**) ~

I looked to Rosie, when I awoke, and she smiled at me. I can't believe how much she has changed from last year, her and Sophie. They've accepted me as a friend.

Last year, I had no one. I was left hiding in the shadows, neglected, torn aside.

Sophie? She has so much potential of being a leader, she's so kind and sympathetic. Everyone will be her friend, she's that type of person.

I feel that Sophie has opened quite a lot to me, we are really close friends. She knows who my mother is, and she seems to have a few stored in the locker too.

She's my friend, I wouldn't impose on that.

Fred and George, I see the way they look at her.

Everyone will want her, and I don't want her hurt.

Her brother, Harry, needs to know soon.

I'll be sure to reunite them in due time.

I sense movement and I pull back my curtains.

Sophie sits up with a large bedhead and I giggle.

"What?" She frowns.

I point at her head, and laugh uncontrollably.

She scowls at me, before I stick my tongue out at her, and she smiles, walking into the bathroom.

Rosie smiles at me, and then points to the door. What?

I move from my bed to Sophie's.

"Harry needs to know" She murmurs.

I nod "I have a plan up my sleeve"

She shakes her head and smiles.

"I think we'll make good friends"

I smile back sincerely.

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I'm not particularly great at these things, but I hear divination will be a subject to take in third year. Yeah, I'm thinking that far ahead. I don't wanna take it, it won't be accurate, and the teacher could be a ponce.

Tea leaves? Nope. Palm reading? Nope.

Please, I'm a descendant of Time Lords, I can read a partial thread of the future.

We head to Charms with Flitwick, and practice the hover charm.

I wanted this week to go by really quickly because Smith wanted Quidditch practice ahead of this year's season, hoping we can retain our title.

Unfortunatley, we're going to have to find ourselves a seeker because Charlie left. Smith was demoted from the team and a person called Oliver Wood is taking over as Captain and keeper. Smith wanted to be the announcer instead.

I sigh, concentrating on my potion, but with Lara as my parter this year, we'd make the insufferable duo. Just like my father, and his troublesome friends.

Potions last year was a little awkward because Lara and I seemed to hate each other, but now its all good. I can trust this girl with absolute anything. She's such a star.

* * *

Harry's POV ~

I'm looking forward to broom practice with Madam Hooch. Its now and we're standing beside a broom.

I yelled "Up" and it flew into my hand.

Hermione didn't get the hang of things, I don't think she'll be a big fan of Quidditch. Ron yelled 'up' and his broom smacked him in the face xD

Once we all accomplished this, Madam Hooch says "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." We mount our brooms and she continues on "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...1"

Neville's one flew up and then we watched in amazement because he ended up hanging from a statue and then he fell to the drop, I would say about at least 10 foot drop.

He sprained his wrist and Madam Hooch escorted him to the Hospital Wing. Draco gloats about it and picks up his remembrall. Arrogant twat.

He flies on his broom, taunting me, and I fly up, trying to get the hand of things.

He throws the ball and I zoom by, flipping and catching it. I was secretly over the moon with this and the whole class erupted in cheers.

When my foot touched the ground, I hear my name yelled by McGonagall.

Oh dear.

She takes me to a classroom and she stops me, before she walks in.

"Professor Quirrel may I borrow Wood for a minute please?"

* * *

I walk with Ron down a hallway into a square.

"They never do that! You must be the youngest player -"

"- in a cenutry, McGonagall told me that" I interrupt.

He smiles at me and then Fred and George surprise us.

"Well done Harry! Wood told us, we're on the team too, we're beaters!" They exclaim.

"What about the chasers, do they know?" Fred asks.

George stops him "Stop it! Sophie will find out soon, the news goes around like quick fire."

I pause and listen. Who is Sophie?

"Who is Sophie?" I ask them.

Fred looks to George "She's the youngest chaser we've had on the team, she qualified last year, as a first year. She's a really good character, loves to prank, but I think that ship sailed last year. She's got Bronze as a partner now"

I nod to them, and thank them, before we join Hermione.

She takes us to the trophy room and she points to a trophy. I'm awestruck, my father was a seeker too?

We're about to head to the Great Hall, before Hermione lingers around a recent trophy. What is she up to?

"Hermione, aren't you coming?"

She tears her head from the cabinet and rushes up to us.

We walk down to the Great Hall and I see her again, her with the dark hair. I'm surprised she smiles at me.

The three of us take a seat and that's when someone taps me on the shoulder. It's her!

"Hi! I'm Sophie, chaser of Gryfiindor team. I want to say massive congrats for making the team. We need a brilliant Seeker for this year to retain our title. Charlie Wealsey, Ron's brother was a brillaint seeker."

"Um, thanks Sophie, do you want to sit with us?"

She looks over to her friend with the purple eyes, and she nods.

"Sure, I could do"

* * *

Sophie sits with us and she may seem like a bubbly character, but she hasn't revealed much about her.

"So, what subject do you like, or actually pay attention to?"

"Herbology" I burst out.

She raises an eyebrow.

Hermione answers with "Transfiguration" and she smiles.

"It's my favourite, my father was brilliant at it, and my mother was great with Charms"

Absent mindly, her friend yells "Tell him!"

She shoots a glare at her.

"Sorry, that's my friend Lara Bronze, she's awesome. So, what are you guys up to tonight?"

We shrug and look at each other.

"Because I want to tell you something, something that you'll want to know Harry, something that I've kept secret for quite a while" She says.

What do I want to know?

* * *

**Leave a review! :)**

**And because this story has reached 500 views and 10+ reviews, cookies for you! :D  
**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Teehee, I realised I made an error :3 I thought Hallowe'en came after the Quidditch match but when I summed the points of P.S. I noticed that Hallowe'en comes before the Quidditch match. So Elaine Jackson, I think you'll be happy for that ;)**

**And the battle begins!**

**Elaine Jackson versus I am Lara Daughter of Hecate, my favourite two reviewers, this may be quite a surprise, but for the both of you, there can only be ONE favourite reviewer, ONE who can clain the title :P**

**Wowwowowow, cannot wait until this little competition begin ^^**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I was called out of class by the Headmaster. What does he want now?

I sighed and headed up to his office, and when I opened the door, a figure sat across from him, talking to him.

"Ah, Sophie, there you are. Aimee Sharp meet Sophie Potter, Sophie, Aimee is a transfer student from America, and she has been sorted into Gryffindor. I would ask of you, if you can make her feel at home at Hogwarts"

I nod and look to the transfer student. Her platinum blonde hair was plaited to the side, her blue eyes were of a sea blue, and she was the same height as me.

"Hello" I smiled at her.

She smiled back and her grin widened.

"Deathbat too huh? Ain't Waking the Fallen awesome?"

She must've saw my Avenged band around my wrist.

I squealed "Yes! I know all of the solo's off by heart! Unholy Confessions is my favourite!"

She gushes "OMG! Unholy Confessions! Yes! What about Chapter Four and Second Heartbeat?!"

I nod enthusiastically "Chapter Four and Second Heartbeat! Freakin' amazing!"

We share a laugh and then Dumbledore looks at us, with a glimmer of happiness in his eyes.

"What, pray tell, are you two girls gossiping about?" He asks.

I suppress a giggle "A muggle band, sir, they're in the metal industry. Their name is Avenged Sevenfold and they're amazing!"

He smiles and goes "Ah" before we leave his office.

"So, have you listened to Sounding the Seventh Trumpet?" Aimee asked.

I shrug my shoulders "I think that album is really metal and screamo, I'm not a fan of screamo, but I like Warmness on the Soul, I think it's called? I like that one, and that's really it on that album"

She smiles at me, and I give her a tour.

"So, where from America do you come from?" I ask.

"Louisiana" She replies.

"Ah, I was in New York for the summer, it was bloody fantastic"

We walked down to the Great Hall for dinner, and that's when I saw Harry. Damn, I'll have to re-schedule plans.

"Hey Harry! I'm sorry but I found myself busy tonight, how about another time, then?"

He smiles at me "Sure"

We sit down and I introduce Aimee to Lara and Rosie, I think the four of us are going to get along just finely.

We chatted about Avenged Sevenfold and then Aimee laughed "I can play rhythm guitar"

And then we chip in.

Lara "I can play drums"

Rosie "I can play a wee bit of guitar!"

And me?

"I can sing and play lead guitar"

Lara chuckles madly "You know guys? I think we could make a band, and be successful"

* * *

Harry's POV ~

I see Sophie with Lara and Rosie, and a new girl, whom I don't recognise.

I focus on the discussion with Ron about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin.

"I think you'll do fine Harry! Sophie would know how you're feeling, and I heard from my brother's she's a fantastic chaser. Bloody fast, I hear. Although her Cleansweep is only the recent model out..."

"The Nimbus 2000? I saw that when I was in Diagon Alley" I note.

He nods and stuffs his gob with food, when does he never do that? :L

"Brilliant model, hey, George!"

George smiles as he swipes Ron's chicken wing from his plate and eats it. Then Fred nicks one. Ron grumbles at the both of them, and they smile at him. Showing the food on their mouths.

Yuck.

They turn their heads when Sophie 's friends giggle at Fred and George, but Sophie shakes her head in disappointment.

She mutters something before leading Aimee out of the Great Hall. I think she'll like it here.

I hear Ron moan again and I force myself to laugh.

I clear my plate and I head down to the pitch with Wood. He talks me through the game of Quidditch, and tells me the uses of the four balls, and what my role is. I'm a seeker so I have to capture the Golden Snitch. If I capture it, I win 150 points for my team, and that's the game finished.

One ball, a bludger, is released and I 'whack' it, and Wood nods at me, impressed.

I smile, and then he catches the bludger and seals it back into the box.

I ask quite a fair few questions about the game, and he happily answers them.

We don't realise the sun setting, and how long we spent out here so we head into the Great Hall, and it's dinner time.

I plate up a roast chicken, mashed potatoes, vegetables, yorkshire pudding and pour gravy all over. I see Ron stuff his face again and then I see Hermione, quiet and very kept to herself. I do see Sophie making conversation from her, time and time again over the course of the night.

Poor Hermione. It must be hard for her.

I see Fred and George conversing with Sophie, and I see a faint tinge of pink in her cheeks. Does she like them?

I shake my head and eat my food.

* * *

**Hellooooooooooo guys! **

**What do you think of the character Aimee? Good or bad? Yay or nay? I'd like to hear what you think about her :) **

**Competition time! I didn't announce it for the last book, but the #1 reviewer went to I am Lara, Daughter of Hecate, of all the book. And now, a little healthy competiton. You have competition Lara, with Elaine Jackson ^^ **

**Question time, this is for everyone ;) **

**What blood status is Seamus Finnigan? **

**Bonus is given to naming his parents' status too! **

***Let the games begin and may the odds be ever in your favour* **

**REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Mwahaha I am Lara Daughter of Hecate is leading the comptetion! Elaine Jackson aka mykindleisawesome is not that far behind -peeks over shoulder as I type -**

**Okay guys, this is the RELEVATION CHAPTER :D :D :D**

**Your waiting is over ^^**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

Aimee was given a bunk next to Lara and she just slept like a baby. I've really grown to her from the various hours we've been friends. Lara smiled and I hopped off my bunk, and sat on hers. We sat there plaiting each other's hair.

"I like Aimee, she's really nice. Plus she has a great personality" Lara comments.

I smile at her and then look to Aimee "It must be tough moving from America. We have something in common - we're deathbats."

Lara frowns and I chuckle "We like Avenged Sevenfold"

"Ah"

Lara gave me a bobble as I finished off her plait, and I finished mine off, and then tied it at the bottom.

"Night, Sophie"

"Night Lara"

* * *

I felt a pillow land on my face just as I was sleeping. They're going to pay, whoever done this.

I groggily open my eyes and groan "Why did you wake me up so early?!"

I hear a laugh "Its 9AM"

I jolted up "We'll be late for classes!"

They laugh "Its a Saturday, Sophie!"

I pick up the pillow and throw it in Lara's face. Headshot.

I huff and land back on my bed.

"And... its Halloween. Fred and George are waiting down in the Common Room, wanting a favour from you. I don't know what..." Rosie trailed.

"Thanks Rosie"

I pull the curtains round the bed, and I begin dressing. I cannot believe it. Halloween. 10 years to the day. A decade today since I lost my parents. Since Harry and I lost our parents. Harry needs to know today.

I yank on a knitted jumper and then pull the curtains back. I jump out of bed and make my bed.

Aimee was hungry so the four of us headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sip my tea as Lara and Rosie bicker to Aimee which teachers were nice, and who to watch out for. Snape. Always.

I finish my second slice of toast when I see Fred and George heading in my direction.

"Hello, Sophie" They chant as they take a seat next to me.

"Hello boys, what do you want?"

Fred leaned in closer, and his head touched my shoulder. His breath tickling my skin. I concentrated on putting jam on my toast as he mutters "Big prank ideas coming up soon, when?"

He leans away and his brother hisses in his other ear.

"How about today? I have no plans or anything. I'd be happy to help" I smile.

Their grins widen "Wicked"

"But-" I interject "-how about the star sign?"

They nod, they know what the code was. The star is for the Astronomy Tower in which we can get to the Founder's Hall. A year since I've discovered it. A year since the Angels, and the Founder's in flesh.

* * *

I finished my huge pile of homework with the girls and then we sat talking for a while.

I looked at my watch and then leapt to my feet "I'm meeting up with Fred and George, I'll catch you guys later, k?"

They smile and wiggle their eyebrows at me. I groan and then laugh, as I walk off.

I head up to the Tower, and I see the twins.

"I'm here" I smile.

The door appeared and we headed in. The door disappeared and we walked into the Hall. The fire emitting from the fire felt really warm and Salazar was sitting on a chair. His eyes gleamed as he saw us.

"Fellow pranksters, you plotting something?"

I point to the twins "They are, but I don't know what they're up to"

They smile and pull out a piece of parchment.

"I propose we ... "

* * *

Later the day, we were preparing for this prank until we headed down for supper. Mm, pumpkin.

I sat down at the table and I couldn't see Hermione anywhere. Where is she? And is she okay?

"Where's Hermione?" I ask.

A girl called Parvati says "She's in the girl's toilets. She hasn't been out and she's crying her eyes out"

I feel sad. Whoever done that to her deserves a slap.

I sit munching on a pumpkin pie when Quirrel bursts into the Hall.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!"

There's silence in the Hall.

"Thought you ought to know"

He faints to the ground and everyone screams their heads off. I, on the other hand, run my hands through my hair and feel for my hair clip. It transforms into my golden sword I was given on my 12 birthday by my grandmother Liz. A hand-me-down. Passed down to me.

Dumbledore roars "SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE!"

Everyone quietens down and he begins speaking again.

"Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

We agree to him, and then I see Snape sneaking into another room. What's he up to?

Percy pulls us away and we walk to the Common Room.

Harry stops for a moment and then he pulls Ron aside. I stop too, and then I see the girls nodding their heads.

I hide behind a pillar as I hear them.

"How could a troll get in?" I hear Harry say.

Ron replies "Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes. What?"

"Hermione! She doesn't know!" Harry interjects and they head down to the bathroom.

I follow silently behind them, casting wandless magic to keep myself hidden.

They hide as they see the troll heading in the direction of the bathroom. Wait. Hold on. That is no troll. That's a freakin' Cyclopes. More like Canadian ones. Who the Hades brought that here?!

I follow Harry and Ron, into the bathroom, and the 'troll' begins to smash the place to pieces with a club. They throw things at it, not realising its a FREAKING CYCLOPES!

It turns round and faces them.

"That's not a troll" Ron comments.

The Cyclopes looks to strike but I rugby tackle Ron to the side, and that's when the spell wears off.

"ITS A CYCLOPES!" I yell in his face.

I jump to my feet and pull the clip out of my hair. The clip grows and becomes the golden sword. The Cyclopes flinches at the sight of the sword. But then it's angry and charges to me.

I roll under its legs, and distance myself from it.

"Distract it" I mouth to Harry. He gets the gist and he performs 'Wingaridum Leviosa" on the club.

The club hovers in the air and he levitates it to the side. That's when two things happen.

I charge to the Cyclopes, and McGonagall and Snape enter the room.

I charge with the sword and leap in the air, stabbing its back. It begins to dissolve into ash and I land on my feet, blowing a strand of hair from my face. The sword disappears into a hair clip, and I put it back in, pinning back loose hair.

McGonagall comes to her senses and then she barks "Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, both of you!"

Ron and Harry say "Well, what it is..."

But Hermione interrupts them "It's my fault, Professor McGonagall."

We gape at her, and McGonagall looks to her.

I sort myself out and announce "It's not a troll, Professor, it was a Cyclopes. Harry and Ron were willing to go help Hermione because she was on her own. They presumed it was a troll and used spells on it. The spells didn't work and then they found out it was a Cyclopes. That's when I came to help, Professor"

She looks to me and nods "Five points to Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, and ten points to Miss Potter, both for sheer dumb luck"

The teachers leave and I see Harry looking at me.

"I'm your sister, Harry" I say.

* * *

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED! SEEING THE HOBBIT-DESOLATION OF SMAUG TONIGHT. WAAAAA! :D **

**HARRY KNOWS :O **

**WELL, SHE NEEDS TO EXPLAIN HERSELF FIRST, BUT HOLY ZEUS :O **

**Next question, I am Lara Daughter of Hecate was the first to answer correctly, in the scene Snape hides a wound, how does he get it? **

**Review! :D :D **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello, my readers and friends -waves enthusiastically-**

**I saw Desolation of Smaug and OMFG ASDFGHJKL It was freaking awesome! I loved Thranduil AND Smaug. I loved the both of them. I loved Legolas too 3**

**Plus I have noticed this has over 1,000 views and hit 22 reviews. Thak you so much guys, I love you! Care to have a cookie? (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**I lied, in the last chapter. It wasn't the total complete revelation chapter, this is ^^ I think ;)**

**Harry found out in the last chapter, how will he take it?**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Harry's POV ~

"I'm your sister, Harry" Sophie spoke.

I stood stunned. The questions swirling in my head. Why does she tell me now? Where has she been? Does she know about our parents? And most importantly, how could she abandon me, her only brother? Anger was surpressed by grief and hope. Grief of finding that my sister is alive, and hope, hope of we've been reunited, that I'm not alone in the world.

"Harry, I am so sorry for not telling you earlier. I want to tell you today, because today is significant. You know why? It's been 10 years, 10 years since our parents passed and how long we've been separated from each other. I will tell you the whole story from my perspective. You need to know" I see tears beginning to form in her eyes.

I smile and pull her into a hug. Her arms hug me tightly around me.

"I've missed you so much brother" She murmurs.

She lets go of the embrace and looks to me, and then to Ron and Hermione.

We head back to the Common Room which was deserted. Sophie takes the seat closest to the fire and we take the long couch. Hot chocolate instantly appears and Sophie takes a cup, motioning to us to do the same. I take a sip, and it burns my tongue. The sensation of the heat slowly fades and I chug down the contents.

She looks like she ponders something before licking her lips.

"I'll go with the chronological order of things and feel free to ask any questions. It'll be a little confusing for you" She smiles.

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I smile to Harry and then I dwelve into my past, who I am and such.

"My full name is Sophie Lily Croft Potter, I'm the daughter of James and Lily Potter, and I was born on the 9th June 1991. I was a very unique infant, still up to today, I still am. You see, our father is descended from a very powerful family lineage, a powerful race. The gene skipped him and you. I was the one to inherit it. Tell me Harry, do you believe that there's life amongst the stars?"

He frowns and thinks, before nodding "Everything exists for a reason, I suppose"

I smile "Same here. I'm a half-blood in two different senses. Half-blood because father was a wizard and mother was a muggle-born. The other sense is that I am half-human, half-alien. The alien part of me, the official term is a Time Lord, and Time Lords are descended from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. That very part was one of the three to exist before the Big Bang, and the only one to survive. Those who are Time Lords look like an everyday human, but there are a few notable differences. I have two hearts instead of one. Because I'm half human, half Time Lord; I have obtained things, and I'm very unique because there is no-one else like me. It has killed many people, because it has over-whelmed them too much."

He sits and gasps at me.

I smile sheepishly "It doesn't get any better for me Harry. Our ancestor Isis, the Egyptian Goddess of Magic was cursed, and the curse was place on her doppleganers. Since I am her doppleganer, I have to live with the curse. It doesn't hit me yet, once I've turned 15, there is some time in which my body transitions from mortal to immortal. The curse also binds the elements. Many witches I've met from America believe that they're servants of Nature. Nature is obviously made up of the elements, Air, Water, Earth, Fire. I'm the fouth doppleganger of our family to be cursed, and I will inherit the powers of the Fire element. It comes back to me because 'I will complete the circle'. Um, so that's kinda the background of me. I suppose you want to know where I've been for a decade"

I breathe again

"Because of the Time Lord blood in my body, I can see partial fragments of the future, and the day before they died, I told them what I saw. I saw that the Dark Lord will murder them. The next morning, two bags were packed and I said goodbye to you and to mother. Father took me to his close muggle friend Richard Croft. I have lived there since. On my 9th birthday, another tragedy occured and I lost my step-mother Amelie in the Himayalas en route to grandmother's. He has a daughter Lara, whom I think of as a really close sister. Richard deals with muggle history of countries and he's an archaeologist. He's wealthy and well-known in the world. He's good friends with Charles, the Prince of Wales. From Richard, I met Diana, Princess of Wales. I have only 5 when I met her. She was a very nice woman, and she touched me deeply. Her sons, William and Harry are very polite and well mannered."

I smiled again "This brings me to last year, when I begun Hogwarts. I thought I would never fit in, because I'm the 'Other Potter'. The events of last year proved very much that I'm a true Potter. I discovered the Founder's Hall, only spoken in myth and legend. I found it and also discovered something that Isis sealed underneath the school. Two Primordials."

He chuckles and then yawns. I stand up and ruffle his hair.

"Bed time, brother"

He groans and trudged upstairs with Ron. Hermione went to bed and then I felt a presence behind me.

"I done the right thing, didn't I?"

I turn around and see Bronze standing, with her vivid purple eyes assessing me.

"You did, but now, only time will tell. You'd best rest. You've got your Quidditch match tomorrow against Slytherin"

I nod and the both of us clamber up the stairs and to our beds.

* * *

**Question time! And for the last one, of Snape' s injury, I am Lara Daughter of Hecate got it right... but... kare-bear-Karen was also right. Truth is Snape was protecting the Stone when Quirrel wanted to take the Stone. So technically, the both of you get it :') **

**Next question! Or questions :P**

**How does Harry win his first Quidditch match? And can you name the Slytherin captain? **

**Review! Please! I love receiving all the nice feedback so thank you very much :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. So, Quidditch match! First match of the season! technically, the quidditch match happens around the middle of the novel/movie so really, I could complete this book soon, maybe at the start of the new year? That -might- be pushing it :3**

**Just wanna give shoutouts to the regular reviwers, (and my favourites!) mykindleisawesome, I am Lara Daughter of Hecate and Outofthisworldgal :D**

**Enjoy :******

* * *

Harry's POV ~

As i went to sleep at night, my dreams became more vivid and it wasn't the same one I had during the summer. It was if I was standing in front of a large mirror and Professor Quirrel was there. Flames surrounded the room and I couldn't get out. There was an evil glint in his eyes before he lunged towards me.

I bolted up, gasping, and looked around the room. Ron, Seamus, Neville, all still asleep. I glance at my watch which read '8:05AM' and sighed, slumping back down on the bed. I gazed and let my thoughts consume me. Can I really accept Sophie's wish? What if she's up to something? What if she hates me, and is plotting behind my back?

"hey Harry, are you up?"

I lHft my head, to the sound of the voice, and turn to Ron.

"Nervous for Quiddtich? Don't be. C'mon. get up!" He encourages me.

I let the thoughts of Sophie drift aside as I begin dressing.

We clamber down to the Great Hall, and I see Sophie laughing with this brown haired girl, and a blonde haired girl. The black haired one wasn't to be seen.

"Hey Sophie!" I smile.

She looks up "Hey, Harry! I wanna introduce you to my friends. Aimee, Rosie, this is my brother Harry. Harry this is Aimee, the blonde, and Rosie the brown-haired lass.

I smile at them before I sit down with Ron and Hermione.

"Take a bit of toast, mate, go on." Ron encourages

Hermione adds "Ron's right, Harry. You're gonna need your strength today."

I reply "I'm not hungry."

My stomach wasn't handling it and I was really nervous.

Snape appears, and he sneers at me

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin"

He walks away limping and that's when it clicks.

I mutter "That explains the blood"

Hermione questions "Blood?"

I explain "Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping."

Hermione replies "But why would anyone go near that dog?"

My thoughts suddenly made sense "The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret."

Hermione was catching on "So you're saying..."

I sigh "That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants"

I hear an owl screetch, and I look up and see Hedwig carrying a long parcel. She drops it in front of me, and I frown.

Hermione adds "Bit early for mail, isn't it?"

I stutter "But I-I never get mail."

Ron grins "Let's open it."

We unwrap it and gasp.

I gape "It's a broomstick!"

Ron whistles "Thats not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!"

I pause and wonder "But who...?"

I look to the long table at the front and I see hedwig perched next to Professor McGonagall. She smiles at me and strokes Hedwig.

I sigh and examine my broom. This is my first game, I don't want to mess anything up.

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

After last night, Harry seemed relieved of somesort and then I introduced him to my friends. Lara was back in the Common Room, because she said she left something behind.

I saw Hedwig drop off the broom for Harry, and I sit there smiling widely at him. I'm proud of him.

We're stanind nside a Quidditch tower and the Gryffindor team is marching towards the starting gate. I stand next to Angelina and behind Alicia. I see Harry right at the fron with Harry. I strain all the chatter and focus on the two of them.

OIiver asks "Scared, Harry?"

He replied "A little bit."

Oliver smiles "That's all right. I felt the same way before my first game."

Harry asks "What happened?"

Wood frowns "Er, I don't really remember. I took a bludger to the head 2 minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later."

I see Harry gulps and looks straight ahead as the doors open. We mount our brooms and fly around the stadium before we assume the positions.

I hear the crowds going wild for Gryffindor and I smile to myself.

Lee Jordan, the twins' friend, is the announcer for the game

He yells "Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

I can hear more cheering and I look up and see Harry. I nod to him and mouth 'Good luck'.

He nods back and I smile, before turning my gaze on the Slytherin team. That big grunt Marcus Flint is the Captian. All the Slytherin's buy their way in, on the team. It's no surprise. Plus they're not even decent players, let alone flyers.

I grip my broom handle. Let the blood bath begin.

* * *

Harry's POV ~

I see Madam Hooch stepping out on the field with the box.

"Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you" She looks at the Slytherin's in particular.

I tense as she lets the other balls loose, the snitch and the bludger.

"The Quaffle is released...and the game begins" Lee says through the speaker.

She throws the quaffles in the air, and Sophie dives instantly for the ball, and avoid all the clutter.

She zooms past the Slytherin's, and reaches the goals, and throws the ball. She scores.

Lee yells "Sophie Potter scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!"

I clap, and then focus on what I should be doing - searching for the snitch.

Lee says "Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint"

Flint dodges people and throws for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appears and whacks the ball away with his broom. He smirks at Flint, who glares. Sophie and Angelina Johnson pass the Quaffle back and forth as they strategize to score. Johnson takes it, throws, and scores!

Lee yells "Another 10 points to Gryffindor!"

The Slytherin's begin to get messy as they kick, dodge, and try to score. Wood blocks the goal, and catches the quaffle.

Flint yells "Give me that!"

He gets a beater's bat and whacks the bludger to Wood. Wood is hit on his stomach, and he flies slowly to the ground.

The crowd boos and the Slytherin's laugh.

Flint tries to mess with Sophie, and her and Johnson seemed to have a plan. Sophie would fly nearly under her, and dodges all the attacks from Flint. Flint knocks out Angelina as she is boxed, and flies into a stand.

I see the snitch and zoom towards it, but that's when my broom starts acting up. What's happening? I'm thrown into the air, and then I'm dangling, with one arm grasping tightly on the broom.

Soon, it stops and I climb on my broom, flying back to finding the snitch.

I ram the Slytherin Seeker, then is butted out. He returns, smashing me several times again as the Snitch dives. We follow it, but we approach the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backs out, and I pull up my broom as I follow the Snitch, feet above the ground. I stand up, and step forward on my broom, trying to grab the ball. I go too far, and topple off my broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground.

I stand up and lurch. Something's in my mouth.

Gag reflexes begin and then I spit it out and gasp.

Lee screams "He's got the snitch! Harry Potter has got the snitch! He receives 150 points for catching the snitch!"

Hooch blows the whistle "Gryffindor wins!"

The crowd goes wild and the team players clap at me. Clap for the win. I see Sophie and she gives me a thumbs up. 'Well done!' She mouths.

I hold the snitch as the crowd chants "GO! GO! GRYFFINDOR!"

I feel quite over-whelmed. Wow, dad would sure be proud of me. My first ever game and I won it.

Woah.

* * *

**Waaaa! Gryffindor won! **

**Outofthisworldgal answered first and correctly. Any ideas they suggest, I'll be sure to add them in :D **

**Another question! God, all you guys must like little trivia questions. **

**In this book Other Potter 2, what haven't I mentioned, in Harry's POV. that is relevant to the plot? **

**It may be a little different from what I've asked. But I will be surprised if anyone guesses this :D **

**REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 11

**No one got it! And it's mentioned in this scene! I missed out Harry, Ron and Hermione going to the third floor, and hiding from Filtch, resulting in discovering Fluffy, the three headed dog!**

**I'll try and make questions easier... Or harder! ;) :P**

**mykindleisawesome gave me an idea, and I may use it ;3**

**My boredom is kicking in and I am sooooo booooreeeeeeeed, so I'm updating my stories if I have any inspiration. No update for The Fool until someone comments. **

**I feel really happy with the amount of reviews I'm receiving at the moment, but I feel this should have more views! I mean Other Potter has 14,000 views! Waaa! I'm soo happy ^^ **

**Any ideas, suggestions you have to offer for the Other Potter? Please notify me :P**

* * *

Harry's POV ~

Hermione, Ron and I walk along a path with Hagrid. We were discussing about Snape cursing my broom. I had no idea what truly happened, but from Hermione's perspective. She told me she stopped Snape by casting a fire on his cloak.

Hagrid mutters "Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?"

I shrug my shoulders "Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that 3 headed dog on Halloween?"

Hagrid paused "Who told you 'bout Fluffy?"

We stood stunned.

"Fluffy?" Ron exclaims Hermione scoffs "That thing has a name?"

Hagrid replies "Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the -"

Hagrid paused, and I wanted him to carry on "Yes?"

Hagrid shakes his head "Shouldn'ta said that. Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is."

But I reply "But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!"

Hagrid scoffs "Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

Hermione explains "Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking."

I nod "Exactly."

Hagrid sighs "Now, you listen to me, all three of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

Who is he? "Nicholas Flamel?"

Hagrid stops "I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that."

He leaves and I turn to Hermione

I ask her "Nicholas Flamel...Who's Nicholas Flamel?"

Hermione frowns "I don't know."

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I silently giggle as Fred and George snuck in their bags as we took a door to the Common Room.

"Distract Snape if you can, we're gonna set our prank on the Slytherin's now" George whispered close to my ear.

I nod, and my mind wanders as I feel his hot breath on my ear, and I try not to shiver. They nod to me and leave the room. I smile and begin my plotting, before Bronze walks into the room and eyes me.

"You're gonna prank someone!" She exclaims.

I jolt to her and place my hand on her mouth.

"Shh, don't tell. Its the twins' plan. "

She smirks "Oh, well. The twins are getting very close to you, Sophie. I hope you don't toy them, and play with their hearts"

I scoff, and I feel my cheeks redden "Oh, shut it, Lara!"

She laughs "The blush on your face says otherwise. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me"

She smiles and then heads back upstairs.

I look at my watch and begin the prank. I head out of the Common Room and down below into the dungeons. My task is to lure Snape away from the dungeons as the twins trap their prank on the Slytherin's. How I would distract them, was the moment I discovered I could do wandless magic.

"You!" I hear from behind.

I turn around and look at Snape, who storms up to me, his cloak billows from behind. His sneer and glare paralyses me. I stand, still, frozen, to the spot.

"What are you doing down here Potter?" He sneers.

I close my eyes, and flinch at his sneer.

"I wanted to give you something, Sir"

He frowns "What?"

I look into my pocket and hand him a marked envelope.

"My mother gave this to me, before I left Godric's Hollow. She always spoke highly of you, and she left this to me, to give to you. She's forgiven you, after everything that happened between the two of you during your life." I explained.

It was his turn to stand, paralysed, with the letter in his hand.

I nod to him "That was all I came for, Sir. Have a nice day"

I head away, and up to the Great Hall. I take a seat at the Gryffindor table, and smirk when I see the twins grinning wickedly at me.

"We done it" They mutter.

I laugh, and then bite my lip as I see Snape perched at the teacher's table, with the letter in hand.

"The prank doesn't set in until tomorrow, what will you do for the rest of the day?"

I shake my head "Classes duh! Last classes before the term ends. Christmas soon!"

They roll their eyes and snort. Fred 'ohs' and smiles at me.

"Our mother likes to knit jumpers, and she wants to knit one for you. Do you have any preferences?"

I gasp and squeal "Yes!"

I rummage in my bag and pull out a sheet of paper, and I draw a deathbat on it.

"Would your mother be able to knit me a black jumper, with this, in white?" I ask.

George smirks "What's that?"

I roll my eyes "It's a deathbat guys! If you don't know, then I'll have to educate you."

They shake their heads and take the sheet of paper from me, before sending it by owl.

I sigh and wait for the prank to work...

* * *

Tomorrow night was quite eventful.

I sat in my seat trying to calm myself down, calming myself from the imminent prank.

The Slytherin's groan, and moan, as their hair, their perfectly shiny hair, turned to a slimy green. They gasp and stand up, trying to get rid of their green hair. They tried to use spells to undo it, but I couldn't help but laugh along with the other students.

Fred and George were so obvious and they were literally rolling on the floor laughing their asses off.

I wipe a tear from my eye, and I join Fred and George rolling on the floor laughing.

Then Snape really glares at us.

"20 points from you, each, for doing this!" He yells.

We stop and look at him, the hourglass of ours, drawing the points away.

I stand up and protest "What?! What gives you proof sir, that the three of us, actually done this?"

Fred subdues me, and cages me against his hold.

I whimper "Fred, let me go!"

He still holds me and I sigh, and close my eyes.

He yelps as I ran a current through my body, any contact is like an electric spike.

He lets go, and I run off, to the Founder's Hall, find a small place and calm myself.

I cry silently to myself, before I find myself drawing into sleep.

* * *

**Hoped you loved this guys! I don't know if I will be updating up to Christmas, but I hope that all of you readers and reviewers, you have a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year, and any Scots out there like me, Happy Hogmanay :P**

**Christmassy question! **

**What does Harry receive as a present? Who does he get it from? **

**Please keep your reviews in, and I love you guys loads! **


	13. Chapter 12

**The first person to answer correctly was kare-bear-Karen. Well done! :)**

**I'm really happy that this story has beaten Other Potter with reviews. Thanks a bunch to those who review! I love you ****loads! No last update from me, until after Christmas. I'm so looking forward to Doctor Who tomorrow. Steven Moffat should watch ****his back, otherwise there will be angry fans after him ^^**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

It was hard for me to sleep that night. When I woke up the next morning, I found myself in an unknown room. I saw Rowena

look at me, sympathetically.

"I brought you here, you didn't look right. Are you okay?" She asks.

My hand traces my pocket, and the envelope inside it.

"My father's in hospital" I sob.

I cannot stop crying and Rowena pulls me into a warm hug.

"Shh, you'll see him. Go and ask Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll let you go"

I nod and calm myself down, before magically changing my clothes and I head out of the Hall, down to the Great Hall. I

take a seat at the table and eat a slice of toast. How could he be in hospital? What happened to him? Who done it?

I fail to notice people sitting beside me, as I'm lost in my thoughts.

Lara sits next to me and hugs me.

"I can sense that you're upset. Why don't we see Dumbledore about this?" She smiles.

I nod back and we head up to his office.

"Ah, Miss Potter, what has upset you?" He asks, while handing me a cup of hot cocoa.

"My father's in hospital, and I wondered, if I can visit him?"

His brows raise, and he smiles at me.

"Of course, with you being on holiday, you can visit him today. Professor McGonagall will be escorting you. Do you want

Miss Bronze to come with?"

I nod, and Lara smiles.

"It is settled then."

McGonagall comes into the office and Dumbledore pulls out a box. What's in it? What is it?

"This is a portkey, it will transport you to the hospital. Think of the place in mind, first"

Royal Hope Hospital.

* * *

I walk into the hospital and ask for a 'Richard Croft'. His ward number was 217, and we take the elevator up. When the elevator stops, I see two people standing outside the room. Lara, and William.

"Lara" I gasp.

She turns round and sees me. I run up to her and pull her into a hug.

"How is he? How is Father?" I ask.

"He had a really bad heart attack last night, this was before I sent you the letter. "

"Was it self-inflicted or of shock?" I ask.

"Shock" William replies.

I hug him and he ruffles my hair.

"Richard will be fine. Go in and talk to him"

I took a deep breath before I headed into the small hospital room.

"Father" I murmur.

I see him, on the bed, with various needles sticking into him, and then his eyes flutter open.

"Sophie" He breathes.

I smile "Hi"

I place my hand in his. "How are you doing?"

He shifts his head, and becomes ore comfortable.

"I'm swollen, it hurts."

"Who done this to you Father? Who? What?"

He dampens his lips before replying "Jacqueline Natla"

"Who is she Father? What does she want with you?"

"She owns Natla Technologies, and she wanted my aid for opening a mythological place. A place which doesn't exist. She threatened me, and then I cant remember much. But the next minute, I woke up here"

I 'shush' him and smile "You'll get better, Father, I'll make sure you do"

"You're so much like James. So determined. Are you coming home for Christmas?"

I shake my head "I'm spending it with Harry, my brother"

Richard smiles, and then dozes off. I say many wishes to Lara and William before we head off back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry's POV ~

I didn't see Sophie today. I wonder where she had gone. She was upset last night, and I wanted to know why. I'm quite looking forward to my frist Christmas here at Hogwarts. Ron and I sat at the table in the Great Hall. He was teaching me how to play Wizard's Chess.

I didn't see Hermione approach us when I ordered "Knight to E-5."

The knight moves across the board and Ron thinks for a moment.

"Queen to E-5." He says.

A queen walks over to E-5 and clinks the knight away

Hermione retorts "That's totally barbaric!"

Ron smirks "That's wizard's chess. I see you've packed."

Hermione smiles "See you haven't."

Ron stretches his arms "Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there!"

Hermione grinned "Good. You can help Harry, then. He's going to go the library for information on Nicholas Flamel."

Ron groaned "We've looked a hundred times!"

Hermione leans in "Not in the restricted section...Happy Christmas."

She takes her stuff and leaves the Hall.

Ron mutters "I think we've had a bad influence on her."

I look back to the Hall entrance and I see Sophie and Lara. She sees me and smiles. She walks up to me "Hey Harry"

"Hey Sophie. Are you alright? You seemed upset yesterday?"

She nods "My father is in hospital"

I bow my head "That's bad to hear, and so near Christmas"

She smirks and hits my head.

"That's tomorrow! You looking forward to opening presents? I'm curious as to what you've got me"

She smiles and leaves.

Ron wins the match, and we head up to the Common Room, and then to our dormitories. The nerves kick in, for tomorrow, and I cant sleep. I think of my first Quidditch match and smile, before hitting deep slumber.

* * *

I wake up in the morning feeling a little groggy and I look to Ron's bed. Which is empty. Where is he?

I can hear him yell from downstairs "Harry, wake up! Come on Harry, wake up!"

I get up, put my glasses on, and run to a balcony overlooking the common room, where Ron is standing next to a tree. He is wearing a sweater with an R on it.

Ron grins "Happy Christmas, Harry."

I reply "Happy Christmas, Ron. What are you wearing?"

Ron looks down "Oh, Mum made it for me. Looks like you've got one too!"

I gasp "I've got presents?"

Ron smiles "Yeah!"

I grin and run down the stairs.

Ron points to the bottom of the tree "There they are." He takes a seat on the couch eats jelly beans as I pick up a silver wrapped package. I see a card with it and read it

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."

I frown and then I begin to open the present. It's a cloak.

Ron asks "What is it?"

I'm uncertain "Some kind of...cloak."

Ron is quite eager "Well, let's see then. Put it on."

I put the cloak on and gasp, as all of my disappears except for my head.

Ron jumps "Whoa!"

I exclaim "My body's gone!"

Ron gaps "I know what that is! That's an invisibility cloak!"

I'm in disbelief "I'm invisible?"

Ron walks over to me "They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you."

I hand him the note "There was no name. It just said, "Use it well.""

* * *

Later in the day, I see Sophie with a black knitted jumper, with a skull and bat wings on it?

She sees my expression and smiles "It's a deathbat"

I shake my head "What did you get, Sophie?"

"Avenged merch, guitar accessories, and a few books. How about you?"

"Chocolates, and a cloak"

She frowns "Dad's cloak. As in James's cloak? He did show me it once, but then someone came over and he loaned it to them."

Her expression changes "Now you can come invisible! Haha, come on brother, lets get some food"

Her arm wraps around my shoulder as we walk down to the Hall.

* * *

**I wish y'all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, if I don't update :3 **

**Anyone excited for Doctor Who tomorrow? I am :P **

**That and Sherlock, on New Year. If Moffatt doesn't write them well, he's being hunted after by me. Feel free to join the mob ^^ **

**Love you guys! :) **

**Sophie x**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! :D Soo.. did y'all have a great Christmas? I did XD I got a lot of smellies, nail varnish and 250 XD Then Doctor Who was on! Anyone watch it? I know you will have Lara :') This is a small mini-rage about the Christmas special - I thought it was rubbish and boring, it lacked a great plot. Oh yeah, we'll have the Silence, Weeping Angels, Cybermen AND Daleks crammed into ONE FREAKING EPISODE?! And then the regeneration. Ugh, don't get me started. It was so quick paced, but I have to admit I did shed a tear when he saw Amy Pond before. The regeneration itself was rubbish, and it didn't make me cry at all :L David Tennant regenerating into Matt Smith made me cry for WEEKS. That two part special of 'The End of Time' was surely spectacular! Could've been more to the story, and then Peter Capaldi comes into the scene. Oh, and he mentions his kidneys?!**  
**STEVEN MOFFATT, THE MOB ARMY IS AFTER YOU!**

**-wipes brow- I guess that wasn't a 'mini-rage' oh well :P I find myself updating tonight (its night for me ^^) because I'm ****bored.**

**Hope you love it!**

**Oooh! Quick mention! This story has overtaken the amount of reviews for the Other Potter -enthustically dances like a ****tribal person-**

**ENJOY MY LOVELIES :***

* * *

Harry's POV ~

Its late at night. I walk underneath the invisibility cloak holding the torch into the library and into the Restricted Section. I look around checking if the coast is clear, and then remove the cloak. I scan the titles and run a finger along them.

"...famous fire eaters...15th Century Fiends...Flamel...Nicholas Flamel...where are you?" I mutter.

I pick up a book and open it. A man's face suddenly appears, startling me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It yells.

In panic, I slam the book shut and put it back.

I can hear Filtch's voice shouting "Who's there?!"

I whip around, grabbing the cloak. The lamp falls and shatters, making a crashing noise echoing the silent room.

"I know you're in there." I hear Filtch say. "You can't hide."

I put on the cloak and then hurrily walk past him, without making a sound.

"Who is it? Show yourself!"

I run from the room, breathing heavily. I emerge into a hall, where Mrs. Norris is. The cat meows and begins to follow me.

I run around a corner, just as Snape and Quirrell appear. Snape pushes Quirrell into the wall.

Quirrell stutters "Severus...I-I thought..."

Snape threatens "You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell."

Quirrell frowns "W-what do you m-mean?"

Snape sneers "You know perfectly well what I mean."

He pauses, as if he senses something. He turns around and sees me. I'm invisible.I control my breathing and stop. Snape reaches out to grab something, but doesn't. He whips his finger back in front of Quirrell's face.

He accuses "We'll have another chat soon...when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie."

Filtch appears, carrying the broken lamp.

Filtch looks startled but composes himself "Oh, Professors. I found this, in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed."

They all dart off. I open a door, and close it. In the empty room, there is a large mirror in the centre. I remove thecloak, and walk up to the mirror. In it, I see two people.

I gasp "Mum? Dad?"

They both nod and smile at me. In my reflection, mum tries to touch my shoulder. I smile at them. I keep the moment to myself and then pause, I have to show this to someone...

* * *

I rush into the boy's dormitory, to Ron's bed.

I hiss "Ron! You've really got to see this! Ron! You've got to see this!"

I pull the covers off his bed, and he lifts his head.

"Ron, Ron, come on. Get out of bed!" I plead.

Ron groggily replies "Why?"

I reply enthustically "There's something you've got to see. Now, come on!"

I lead Ron to the mirror room. I pull the cloak off and run to the mirror.

I urge "Come on. Come. Come look, it's my parents!"

Ron notes "I only see me."

I move Ron to where I was standing "Look in properly. Go on. Stand there. There. You see them, don't you? Thats my dad..."

Ron gasps "That's me! Only, I'm head boy...and I'm holding the Quidditch cup! And bloody hell, I'm Quidditch Captain too!"

I look good. Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?"

I frown "How can it? Both my parents are dead."

I look up to the inscription, and then smile "It shows our desires, the writing up there is backward. Reading it backward, reveals that this mirror shows us what we desire"

* * *

I told Sophie about the mirror, and she wanted to see it. I take her and we sit in front of the mirror.

She smiles and tells me "I see our family reunited. I see peace. All evil vanquished from the world. Its what I desire. The words up there '_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_' say backwards '_I show not your face but your heart's desire_'.

Dumbledore speaks "Back again, Harry? You showing Sophie?"

We turn around, and then stand up.

Dumbledore addresses me "I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is."

I reply confidently "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts."

Dumbledore nods and smiles "Now you, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you. But remember this, Harry. This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live."

I turn back to the mirror and Sophie checks her watch.

She says "We'd best head back, but first for a detour. You showed me this, and I should show you something too"

We head on up to the Astronomy Tower and then I frown.

I ask "Why are we up here?"

She smiles "This is a common entrance I use. Have you heard of the Founder's Hall?"

I shake my head and a door appears. That wasn't there before.

She explains "Last year, the Founder's granted me permission to come here. The only ones I've shown is you and the twins. The twins consider it a base for their pranks, and plus we get help from Salazar, who was the biggest prankster of his era"

We walk into the room, and I notice all the books in the cramped bookshelves. I see a well-light fire in the centre of the room with four chairs surrounding it, all occupied.

One of them frowns at me, one smiles and the two women smile at me.

Sophie points "Harry, I would like you to meet the Founders. Rowena, Helena, Godric and Salazar. Founders, I would like to introduce to you my younger brother Harry"

They stand up and shake my hand.

I'd definitely come back.

* * *

**Leave a review! :P :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey y'all :D Hope you guys will have a happy New Year, and all its celebrations ^^ Two in a row for me, New Year AND Hogmanay. I'm not going to be in a good mood :L THREE DAYS UNTIL SHERLOCK YAY!**

**OMG! I cannot BELIEVE how many of you love this! All your reviews are really nice to read, and there are some I don't like, but thats criticism I expect. To my two favourite people I am Lara, Daughter of Hecate and mykindleisawesome, I paused the wee competiton over the holidays, and these questions I'm asking, are just wee trivia questions. There is no clear winner in my mind, because the both of you are just incredibly awesome :D**

* * *

Normal POV ~

Its daytime. The snow still sticks to the ground, to the castle, to the buildings. Harry is out in a main courtyard, all bundled up warm, with Hedwig on his arm. He stops and she lifts off, soaring away into the sky. When she returns, it is spring time...

* * *

Harry's POV ~

I'm in the library with Ron and Hermione at the moment. Ron and I are reading something, and Hermione is engrossed in some book. She comes up to the table with a huge book. She thumps it onto the table and I jump.

Hermione mutters "I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

Ron frowns "This is light?"

Hermione glares at him for a moment and then she looks to the book, and exclaims "Of course! Here it is! "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!""

Ron and I splutter "The what?"

Hermione retorts "Honestly, don't you two read? "The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." "

Ron mutters "Immortal?"

Hermione, all know it all, answers "It means you'll never die."

Ron scoffs "I know what it means!"

I shush him, and let Hermione continue on reading.

"...The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!" That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor...the Philosopher's Stone!"

* * *

We all look at each other.

We wait until night. Hermione, Ron and I run across the wet ground to Hagrids hut. We knock on the door and it opens.

I yell "Hagrid!"

Hagrid stands, with an apron on and mitts on his hands "Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today."

He shuts the door and we chant "We know about the Philosopher's Stone!"

The door reopens and Hagrid stands "Oh" before letting us into his hut. We take a seat at the table.

I interject "We think Snape's trying to steal it."

Hagrid shakes his head "Snape? Blimey, Harry, you're not still on about him, are you?"

I sigh "Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone. We just don't know why."

Hagrid replies "Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it!"

I'm stunned "What?"

Hagrid smiles "You heard. Right. Come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today. "

I pause "Wait a minute. One of the teachers?"

Hermione gasps "Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments."

Hagrid nods "That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that. "

He stops as the cauldron over the fire begins to rattle. He hurries over to it and grabs something. He exclaims "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!"

He puts it on the table and we all 'oooh'

I have no idea what that its "Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?"

Hagrid stumbles "That? It's a ... its um..."

Ron gasps "I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?"

Hagrid answers "I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid off it, as a matter of fact."

The egg shell cracks and a small dragon emerges. Its a dragon!

Hermione frowns "Is that...a dragon?"

Ron exclaims "That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania."

Hagrid grins "Isn't he beautiful? Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Norbert."

I scoff "Norbert?"

Hagrid shrugs "Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?"

Ron laughs and Hagrid laughs "Don't you, Norbert?"

He tickles his throar and Norbert blows fire into Hagrid's beard.

He huffs "Ohh! Oooh, ooh, ooh, well...he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course."

His eyes fall on the window, and narrow "Who's that?"

I spat "Malfoy."

Hagrid sighs "Oh, dear."

* * *

The three of us walk back through a corridor. An owl screeches.

I smile, remembering something "Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I met him."

Ron shakes his head "It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows."

I frown "I don't understand. Is that bad?"

Ron grimaces "It's bad."

They stop as McGonagall, in her nightgown, appears.

McGonagall says "Good evening."

Malfoy appears smugly beside her.

We were taken to McGonagall's classroom. The three of us stand in front of McGonagall's desk, while Malfoy is feet away, smirking.

McGonagall speaks "Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken."

I exclaim "50?!"

McGonagall glares "Each. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention."

Malfoy nods, then his smile vanishes.

Draco asks "Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said..."the four of us.""

McGonagall smirks "No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates."

Us three grin, and Draco sags.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys :) What happened to Norbeta? If you remember in the novel, she is taken to Romania. It is mentioned in this chapter :') Sophie wasn't in the last chapter because she... erm... she wasn't in it. But she's in this chapter! :D And I have to thank mykindleisawesome for giving me a brilliant idea, its used XD **

**To Lara DoH, aren't you very lucky! She's going to America! I'm sooo jealous XD **

* * *

Harry's POV ~

It's nighttime and the four of us are led by Filtch to Hagrid's Hut, where Hagrid is waiting outside

Filch comments "A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming. You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest. A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"

Hagrid sniffs and sighs "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

Hermione smiles "Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind."

Hagrid cries "Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all."

Filtch rolls his eyes "Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you."

Draco looks scared "The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are...werewolves!" A wolf howls in the forest.

Filtch smirks "There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that. Nighty-night."

Hagrid nods "Right. Let's go."

We're now in the forest. We walk along a path to a tree. Hagrid stops, bends down and dips his fingers in a silver puddle. He pulls out his fingers and rubs them together. A silver trail smears with his fingers.

I stare "Hagrid, what's that?"

Hagrid nods to the silver "What we're here for. See that? That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something. So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me."

Ron weakly replies "Okay."

Hagrid turns to me "And Harry, you'll go with Malfoy."

Draco scoffs "Okay. Then I get Fang!"

Hagrid smirks "Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward."

* * *

Draco and I are walking through the forest, Fang leading. Draco has the lamp.

Draco pompously scoffs "You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff."

I smirk "If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared."

Draco questions "Scared, Potter?!" He scoffs and there is a howl "Did you hear that? Come on, Fang. Scared."

We approach a flat ground with gnarled roots all over. Fang stops, then growls.

I ask "What is it, Fang?"

Up ahead, a cloaked figure is crouched over a dead unicorn, drinking its blood. The figure raises its head, silver blood dripping from its mouth.

I gasp and grab the scar, which is hurting, searing pain. I clutch it, and I try to calm down.

Draco takes one look and screams "AHHHHHHHHH! AHHH! HELP!"

He runs off with Fang, and I shake my head.

I'm left by myself. The figure slides over the unicorn and rises erect. It advances towards me, and I back up, but trip on roots. I crawl backwards and then suddenly, there is the sound of hoofbeats. A figure leaps over me and lands near the cloaked figure. It is a silver centaur, and it rears, and the cloaked figure retreats, flying away.

It turns to me "Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you."

How does it know my name? I shake that thought across and think of that being "But what was that thing you saved me from?"

It replies "A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life."

I frown "But who would choose such a life?"

It questions me "Can you think of no one?"

I stutter "Do you mean to say...that that thing that killed the unicorn...that was drinking its blood...that was Voldemort?"

It asks "Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

I pause and then suddenly realise "The Philosopher's Stone."

Then I hear Fang bark and I look around, seeing Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Draco appear.

Hermione grins "Harry!"

Hagrid smiles "Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter. You all right there, Harry?"

I nod.

Firenze bows "Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck."

* * *

We head back to the Gryffindor common room and take a seat near the fire. I saw Sophie come down the stairs and she pulls me into a hug. I fill everyone in, of the story of the dead unicorn and the cloaked figure.

Hermione asks "You mean, You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?"

I stand up and explain "But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll... He'll come back. "

Sophie pauses, purses her lips together and then she smiles "I think you're pretty dumb, guys. I mean no offense, or anything."

She pauses and I urge her to continue

"You believe that was Voldemort?" She shakes her head "Its not him. When he cast the last spell that was supposed to kill you, it rebounded, you ended up with the scar, and he became powerless. He doesnt even have a body!"

She stands up "And you could have told me about Malfoy ratting you out and Hagrid having a small pet dragon?! No fair guys! I love dragons! You could have told me!"

She sits back down, slumped on the chair.

Hermione grins "Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared? Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched"

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

The next morning after Defense I packed up my things but Quirrel stopped me.

"Wait behind, Miss Potter, I need to have a word with you"

I nod to him, and then I felt a pair of hands on my mouth, blocking my breathing.

I couldn't control it and then, I fell into unconsciousness...

* * *

**REVIEW :D **

**And thanks so much guys! 40 reviews! I have my fingers crossed when I finished this, it'll reach 50 XD **

**Leave a review.**

**Bye :***


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm quite happy to announce that in like 5 chapters time, Other Potter 2 will be finished! And I'm incredibly happy with the reception the first instalment of the Other Potter has - over 15,000 views... BOOYAH! XD **

**I think some of you don't like Quirrel because he kidnapped Sophie, and Sophie is fine, from what I've wrote -cue evil face- **

**Plus there will be roughly three chapters of under the trapdoor with all the puzzles and barriers... but there will be an extra one! **

**I'm such a mean writer XD **

**And Harry shows some of his soft side in this chapter when mentioning Sophie, awww sibling love ^^**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Third Person POV ~

It is late afternoon and the trio are walking, across the outdoor courtyard. It is middle of June and the sun is warm, on their skin.

Hermione announces "I've always heard Hogwarts' end of the year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable."

Ron rolls his eys "Speak for yourself. All right there, Harry?"

Harrys quite distracted "My scar. It keeps burning."

Hermione remembers "It's happened before."

Harry shakes his head "Not like this."

Ron states "Perhaps you should see the nurse."

Harry grits his teeth as the pain of the scar hurts him "I think it's a warning. It means dangers coming. Uhh!"

He murmurs when he sees Hagrid "Oh. Of course!"

Hermione asks "What is it?"

Harry explains as they head to Hagrid's Hut "Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?"

The three of them approach Hagrid and Harry questions him "Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?"

Hagrid shrugs "I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up."

Harry frowns "The stranger, though, you and he must have talked."

Hagrid thinks before replying "Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said, "After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem.""

Harry keeps on interrogating him "And did he seem interested in Fluffy?

Hagrid nods "Well, of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him. I said, "The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep." "

The three gape.

Hagrid sighs "I shouldn't have told you that."

The three run off and Hagrid yells after them

"Where you going?! Wait!"

The three run into McGonagall's classroom, running up the aisles between desks. They pass a ghost and stop at the desk, breathless as Professor McGonagall looks up and stops writing.

Harry demands "We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!"

McGonagall sighs "I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."

Harry gasps "He's gone?! Now? But this is important! It's about...the Philosopher's Stone."

McGonagall looks up at three of them, in shock "How do you know?"

Harry accuses "Someone's going to try and steal it."

McGonagall goes back to her paperwork "I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly."

They walk back but Harry pauses. He turns around and looks to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, may I ask a question?"

She looks up to Harry "What is it now Potter?"

"I havent seen Sophie since last night, and all her friends have said that they haven't seen her since Defence this morning. I'm worried, Professor"

She smiles sadly at me and replies "I'll have a look into it Potter, come to think of it, she wasnt in Transfiguration this morning"

Harry nods and the three of them exit her class and walk down a hallway.

Harry accuses "That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village. It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy."

Hermione trails "And with Dumbledore gone"

They sense a presence behind them and they turn around to face Professor Snape.

Snape sneers "Good afternoon. Now, what would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?"

Hermione stutturs "Uh...we were just..."

Snape notes "You want to be careful. People will think you're..." He pauses as he notices Harry's glaring which shocks him "...up to something."

He glares at the three of them, before turning round and walking off, with his cloak billowing behind him.

Harry mutters "Sophie would be great help except she has been kidnapped. Snape done it, and we are going down to the trapdoor tonight and finding what else is underneath Fluffy. Plus we are going to find the stone and Sophie"

The other two agree and then they begin with their plans...

* * *

**ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh DUN DUN DDDDDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**CLIFFHANGER XD **

**I AM SO EVIL MWAHAHAHAHA :")**

**Okay... so I haven't asked you a question in quite a while :') **

**So the question is... when they discover what's underneath the trapdoor, what is the order of things, of what they experience? It is a trick question xD **

**I wanna give my favourite three reviwers a shout out I am Lara Daughter of Hecate (Lara DoH), Outofthisworldgal and mykindleisawesome **

**Plus I wanna wish you all a happy new year where ever you are! Its half 6 at night for me, and the party doesn't start until 11! I'm just staying in with my brother and mum, and my mother and I are having Smirnoff Ice and chocolate XD **


	18. Chapter 17

**Hehehehehehe I'm quite on a roll xD I'm quite looking forward to finishing this. Its not far -reaches and stretches to the screen- **

**Hope you all are having a fantastic night, and spend the last moments of 2013 with happy memories! My happy memory is joining this site in July and posting Other Potter, which already has over 15,000 views, and completing it! That and talking to some incredible people, even fangirling over similar fandoms. Waaa I love y'all -big virtual hug-**

* * *

Harry's POV ~

Its night-time in the Gryffindor Common Room. The three of us come down the stairs and begin to walk across the floor. We stop when they hear croaking.

I gasp "Trevor."

Ron quietens it "Trevor shh! Go, you shouldn't be here!"

A figure turns round on a chair and I was surprised to see Neville sitting there.

"Neither should you. You're sneaking out again, arent you?"

I tried to explain "Now, Neville, listen. We were..."

Neville stands up "No! I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you."

His fists clench and he stands in a fighting position.

Hermione smiles sadly at him "Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this...Petrificus Totalus."

Neville is frozen and falls backwards onto the ground. Hermione puts her wand back.

Ron gulps "You're a little scary sometimes...you know that? Brilliant, but scary."

I turn to Ron and Hermione "Let's go."

I mutter "Sorry" as we walk by Neville.

Hermione does the same "Sorry."

Ron repeats the two of us "It's for your own good, you know."

We exit the Common Room, and then pull on the cloak. The three of us are hiding under the Invisibility cloak, sneaking along the corridor.

Hermione yelps "Ow! You stood on my foot!"

Ron mutters "Sorry."

We head along the third floor corridor and down to the door right at the end. Hermione points her wand at the door and mutters "Alohomora."

The door opens and we go in.

Ron stutturs "Wait a minute...he's... Sleeping."

I point to the harp "Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp."

Fluffy, the three headed dog, is sleeping. Its in deep sleep and its breathing blows off the cloak. I grab it and stuff it in my bag. We approach the dog, and we spot that its paw is blocking the trapdoor.

Ron groans "Uh. It's got horrible breath!"

I point to the paw "We have to move its paw."

Ron frowns "What?!"

I urge them "Come on!"

I grab the paw, and the other two do so.

I order them "Okay. Push!"

We strain and manage to move the foot, and we open the door.

I instruct them "I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out...Does it seem a bit...quiet?"

Hermione notices it too "The harp. It stopped playing."

We turn to Ron and notice drool landing on his shoulder.

Ron squeals "Ew! Yuck! Ugh."

He tries to wipe it off and then we look up. Fluffy was awake, looking at us. Fluffy barks and growls, thrashing. It breaks the harp and dives at us three.

I yell "Jump! Go!"

We all jump down, through the hole in the ground. What will this bring? Where is Sophie?

Ron screams "Ahh!"

The three of us gasp as we land on some mushy black ropelike vines.

Ron smiles "Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really."

I flinch "Whoa!"

The plant begins to move towards them and I sit, shaking.

"Oh. Ahh!"

The plant ties them up, and we cannot move. I see Ron struggle against the bonds and then I see Hermione sitting still.

Hermione barks "Stop moving, both of you. This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster."

Ron scoffs "Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!"

Hermione manages a smile as she is sucked down below.

Ron and I yell "Hermione!"

Ron groans "Now what are we gonna do?!"

I can hear Hermione's voice from below "Just relax!"

I yell "Hermione! Where are you?!"

I can hear Hermione from below "Do what I say. Trust me."

I suddenly relax and is sucked through. The rope, bond like snakes disappear and I land on the hard ground.

Ron yells "Ahh! Harry!"

Hermione goes over to me and I easily stand up on my feet. I brush my clothes and sort them.

Ron yells again "Harry!"

Hermione asks "Are you okay?"

I nod "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Ron screams "Help!"

Hermione shakes her head in annoyance "He's not relaxing, is he?"

I shake my head and scoff "Apparently not."

Ron screams "Help! Help me!"

Hermione mutters "We've got to do something!"

I frown "What?" What can we do to stop the Devil's Snare?

Hermione 'oohs' "Uh! I remember reading something in Herbology."

Ron doesn't stop screaming for help, and I try to block his voice out so I can focus on what Hermione is saying.

"... Um Devil's Snare, Devil's Scare..."

Ron screaming stops and I scoff, the tentacle will have wrapped itself around his mouth, to stop him.

"...it's deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!"

She pulls out her wand and points it towards the Snare "Lumus Solem!"

A beam of light shoots out and strikes the Devil's Snare. The Snare shrieks and recoils, releasing Ron. Ron falls below and lands on the ground.

Ron yelps "Ahhh!"

I rush to him and help him up "Ron, are you okay?"

Ron nods "Yeah."

I nod "Okay.

Ron stands steadily on his feet and wipes his arm across his face "Whew. Lucky we didn't panic!"

I look to him and answer "Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology."

I pause and think "If all teachers have each got something that tests us, then we've passed Professor Sprouts's test. We still have Flitwick, Snape, McGonagall left. We also have to find Sophie as well, and there must be someone behind it all. Who would want the Stone so badly?"

There is a sound from behind another door. Its loud and echoes the silence in the room.

Hermione looks up and frowns "What is that?"

What is it? What does it sound like?

I voice my opinions "I don't know what that sound is. It sounds like wings to me"

We head on and open the door...

* * *

**Teehee, no question I can think of at the moment... Oh wait! How many points does Neville receive, at the End of Year Feast? **

**Leave a review :D**


	19. Chapter 18

**So, I'm quite on a roll here :) I'm definitely busying myself with hoping to finish off Other Potter 2 tonight! Hope you all are enjoying the last moments of 2013 :D**

**Enjoy this next chapter! :D **

* * *

Harry's POV ~

As we head into the next room, the room is filled with enchanted keys flying. There is a broom not that far and then I look up and point.

"There! I see it! The one with the broken wing!"

I look to the broom and sigh, this is really easy. Too easy. I know what I have to do.

Hermione notices my change in mood "What's wrong, Harry?"

I mutter "It's too simple."

Ron laughs "Oh, go on, Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!"

I nod and grab the broom. All the keys suddenly go one direction, right at me. I hastily climb on, swiping at them, as they attack me. Technically their wings are scratching my skin and it feels like paper as they trace over my hands. I start striking them, and groan.

Ron sighs "This complicates things a bit!"

I push off into the air, slowly levitating and then I begin to gain height. I fly off, after the broken winged key. The other keys follow me, attacking my hands as I reach out to the key. I grab the key and fly around the room.

I yell "Catch the key!"

I zoom by and throw the key to Hermione, who catches it and heads for the lock while I distract the other keys. Hermione puts it in the lock.

Ron yells "Hurry up!"

The door opens, and Hermione and Ron rush through. I distract the keys and then fly through the door. They shut the door just as the keys slam up against it, and many buried in the wood.

* * *

We head into a dark room, with broken pieces all around it.

Hermione murmurs "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."

I look around and frown "Where are we? A graveyard."

Ron gasps "This is no graveyard."

He sighs "It's a chessboard."

The three of them walk out onto the marble board and flames light around the floor, illuminating the board and big chess players.

I point "There's the door."

We walk across the board, towards the door. Suddenly, as we reach a line of pawns, the pawns bring up their swords. The three jump and back up.

Hermione groans "Now what do we do?"

Ron sighs again "It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room. All right. Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the Queen's side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight"

We take our places, Hermione and I, in the empty spaces, and Ron mounts the knight.

Hermione asks "What happens now?"

Ron looks grim "Well, white moves first, and then...we play"

We play the black side, and the whites begin to move. A pawn on the other side moves forward. Ron studies the game.

Hermione looks worried and she turns to Ron. "Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like...real wizard's chess, do you?"

Ron yells to a pawn "You there! D-5!"

A black pawn moves forward, diagonal to the white pawn. The white pawn raises its swords and smashes the black one. The three of us jump.

Ron's strong voice breaks into a silent whimper "Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!"

The game continues. Pieces smash each other, boom! Boom! Crash! Break! Smash!

Ron commands "Castle to E-4!"

'Smash!'

"Pawn to C-3!"

'Smash! Boom!'

The White Queen turns, and smashes a piece! Ron, Hermione and I wince. The Queen turns again. Both Ron and I study the game.

I gasp "Wait a minute..."

Ron nods "You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me...then you'll be free to check the King."

I shake my head "No, Ron! No!"

Hermione frowns "What is it?"

I spit "He's going to sacrifice himself!"

Hermione gasps and shrieks "No, Ron, you can't!"

Ron closes his eyes as she continues "...There must be another way!"

Ron turns to face Hermione "Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, you."

I nod as Ron announces "Knight...to H-3."

Ron's horse moves forward, slides and stops.

Ron mutters "Check."

The Queen turns and advances. Ron breathes faster, clutching the steel reins. The Queen stops. SMASH! Ron goes flying off the horse and lands on the floor, unconscious.

Ron yells "Ahhhh!"

I roar "RON!"

Hermione starts walking to him and I raise my hand, and stop her.

"NO! Don't move! Dont forget, we're still playing."

Hermione moves back. I walk in a diagonal in front of the King.

I speak "Checkmate."

The Kings sword falls onto the ground, victory is ours!

I exhale and breathe out and then the two of us run to Ron. We kneel down beside him.

I look to Hermione "Take care of Ron. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right...I have to go on."

Hermione smiles "You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard, you really are."

I shake my head "Not as good as you."

Hermione smiles widely "Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery. And Harry, just be careful."

I nods and stand, walking away...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sophie's POV ~

I'm swinging in the air. Damn Quirrel tied me up and I'm basically dangling like meat above freaking crocodiles. Where the hell did he even get them?

I take my wand out and mutter 'Lumos' so that I can see more of the room.

The room is a deep green colour, the colour of the lake bed. I look up, in my case, to see three crocodiles snapping their mouths open and shut.

I look to the side and see a doorway on the left hand side.

Too damn easy.

Doesn't Quirrel not know of the events which happened last year for me? Stupid teacher.

I grit my teeth and firmly grasp my wand as I begin to swing myself, back and forward so that I can reach this door on one side. I begin to pick up velocity and I keep swinging. Bad time to think of the Jungle Book at this moment? Yeah, I thought so.

When I have gained enough velocity, I reach near the door and mutter "Reducto"

The impact shudders the room, and I land in front of the open doorway.

I brush my school uniform and then walk with my wand forwards until I see Quirrel and I hide in a small compartment.

"Where is she?" He yells.

I can faintly hear another voice...but where is it coming from?

I take a deep breath and peek around the pillar.

Its the mirror.

The Mirror of Erised.

* * *

**Leave a review! ;D**


	20. Chapter 19

**OOOOHHH THIRD LAST CHAPTER OMG! :O **

**Enjoy Potterheads xD **

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I peek around the pillar and I see Harry walking down a long staircase to this empty room with pillars around it. The Mirror of Erised is in the middle of the room, and a man is standing before it. It is Quirrell. Harry yelps and grabs his scar.

Harry gasps "You?"

Quirrell turns around and looks at Harry.

"No. It can't be...Snape. He was the one..."

Quirrell smiles "Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, "p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?""

Harry frowns "B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape tried to kill me."

Quirrell explains "No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse."

Harry looks surprised and shocked, as well as curious "Snape was trying to...save me?"

Quirrell shakes his head "I knew you were a danger right from the off. You and your sister. Especially after Halloween."

Harry lets out a shaky breath "My sister? Where is she? And... Th-then you let the troll in."

Quirrell nods "Very good Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone."

Quirrell turns back to the mirror and Harry rubs his forehead, his scar must be hurting him.

Quirrell mutters "But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?"

A raspy voice calls, muttering "Use the boy."

Quirrell barks "Come here, Potter, now!"

Harry walks forward shakily.

Quirrell grasps his shoulder and asks "Tell me. What do you see?"

I see Harry looking and then his hand traces his pocket. He must feel something there. From my view, I can obviously see that there is a lump in his pocket. He gasps. I'm no fool but the shape of the object in his pocket is small, and doesn't weigh much...

He has the Stone in his pocket!

Quirrell turns to him "What is it?! What do you see?!"

Harry stutters" I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the House Cup."

Quirrell looks distracted and I can faintly hear a raspy voice "He lies. And his sister is watching, behind a pillar"

Quirrell yells "Tell the truth! What do you see?! And Sophie? It's best if you show yourself before I do something drastic"

Aggghhh!

I come out from behind the pillar and raise my hands in a surrender motion. I look to Harry and I smile at him. It will be fine. Everything will be fine.

That same voice hushes "Let me speak to them"

Quirrell mutters as he turns his head aside "Master, you are not strong enough."

His master? Who is his Master? I frown, and then join the pieces together.

Quirrell begins to unwrap his turban and on the side opposite his face, another face is planted. It is Voldemort who appears kind of like a snake. He stretches out and faces the two of us via the mirror.

It rasps "Harry Potter. We meet again. And you, Miss Sophie Potter, I'm surprised you were not with your family"

I growl "My family are brave and smart, and they done a smart thing by moving me away. So that you would never know"

Harry finally realises who it is "Voldemort."

Voldemort smiles "Yes. You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something, that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket!"

Harry turns and runs. I frown and catch his arm.

I look to him with pleading eyes "There's no point in running Harry, our problems lie here. "

Voldemort looks to me "You are smart, girl, smart."

Quirrell snaps his fingers and fire erupts all around the room.

Voldemort speaks "Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?!"

Harry shakes his head and yells "Never!"

I shrug my shoulders "Horrific death? Me, nah. No thanks. As long as I pray to the right Gods, even after death, I will be granted a second life"

Voldemort pauses, looking at me and then he laughs "Haha. Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back..."

I blink as I see mum and dad in the mirror. He cannot bring them back. He's playing with us.

"...All I ask for is something in return..."

Harry takes the stone from his pocket and I shake my head.

I mutter "Harry no"

"...That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!"

Harry yells "You liar!"

Voldemort breathes "Kill him!"

Quirrell soars into the air and smashes into Harry, one hand on Harrys throat. They fall to the steps. The stone falls out of Harry's reach as Quirrell chokes him. Harry strains and squeaks. Suddenly, Harry puts his hand on Quirrell's, trying to get him off. Smoke furls from under his hand.

I think of a spell that comes to mind and yell "Confringo!"

Quirrell yelps "Ahh! Ahh!"

He backs up and I can see his hand is crumbling into a mountain of black ash.

"What is this magic?"

Voldemort yells "Fool! Get the stone!"

Quirrell walks forward, but Harry puts both hands on his face. He yells "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Quirrell backs up, then his face, which is horrendously burned, crumbles as he walks forward. His whole body is ash. He falls to the floor. Harry gasps. He looks at his own hands and hurries over to the stone.

I hold my wand steady, waiting for anything to attack. Harry picks the Stone up and sighs, when we hears something. Harry turns and sees a dust clouds with Voldemort's face. The cloud rushes forward, right through Harry!

Voldemort yells "Arrrhhhhhh!"

I cry for my brother as he yells in pain. Voldemort flies away and Harry falls to the ground. I rush over to him and pull him in my arms. I feel for a pulse, and I cry.

"Stay with me Harry! STAY WITH ME! HARRY!"

He goes unconscious and I sigh. I then begin to pocket the Stone, and I shift Harry in a comfortable position as I carry him, through the dwindling corridors beneath the school, and then back to Fluffy's room. He sees Harry's body and sniffs.

I pull Harry and adjust his weight on my shoulders as I walk out of Fluffy's room and down to the Hospital Wing...

* * *

**Please leave a review! Teehee I'm on a roll ^^ **


	21. Chapter 20

**I think I have may have lied ^^ This is the last chapter ^^ :D I have to thank you all for reviewing and following, and favouriting this story. Thank you so much :D Okay... I will have a chapter solely dedicated to you lot :D **

**And that competition? It's over. I scrapped it because I love the two of you. The both of you are awesome :D**

* * *

Sophie's POV ~

I sit in the hospital wing perched next to Harry. Bandages cover his hands, and he stirs in the bed, before his eyes flicker open. He sits up and puts on his glasses. He turns around and sees me.

I smile widely at him "Hello, Harry, are you alright?"

He nods and then his eyes take in all the cards and candy all over.

I look and see Dumbledore approaching us.

Dumbledore smiles "Good afternoon, Harry, Sophie Ah. Tokens from your admirers?"

Harry frowns "Admirers?"

Dumbledore nods "What happened down in the dungeons between you two and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows."

I look to Harry and the three of us smile.

Dumbledore lifts a box of sweets "Ah, I see your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs."

Harry looks reallocated concerned "Ron was here? Is he all right? What about Hermione? "

I smile "They're fine. They're both just fine. No major injuries"

Harry frowns again "But...what happened to the Stone?"

Dumbledore waves his hands "Relax, dear boy. The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around."

Harry sits up properly on the bed "But Flamel, he'll die, won't he?"

Dumbledore sits on Harry's bed "He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die."

Harry asks "How is it I got the Stone, sir? One minute I was staring in the mirror, and the next..."

Dumbledore explains "Ah. You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between you and me that's saying something."

The two of them smile as I flicker through the Daily Prophet. There is not much news except the fact, about Quirrell being a nutjob according to Skeeter.

Harry questions "Does that mean, with the Stone gone, I mean, that Voldemort can never come back?"

My face darkens and Dumbledore looks to me, and then to Harry.

Dumbledore pauses and then answers "Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return. Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?"

Harry shakes his head.

"...It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark..."

Harry touches his scar.

"...No, no, this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin."

Harry frowns "What is it?"

Dumbledore looks happy "Love, Harry, love."

He pats Harry's head and stands up.

"Ah. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I have lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee..."

He takes brown bean and eats it.

"...Mm. Alas. Earwax."

I scrunch my face up and then shake my head. I smile to Dumbledore as he leaves. I look to Harry and smile "Madam Pompfrey says you can leave when you feel better"

He nods "I feel better"

I smile "C'mon"

I pull the curtain around his bed, and wait patiently before he removes the curtains and he's in his school uniform.

We walk through the corridor and we smile when we see Hermione and Ron are talking on a stairwell balcony. They stop when they see us and lean over the railing.

Harry looks up "All right there, Ron?"

Ron replies "All right? You?"

Harry shrugs "All right. Hermione?"

Hermione smiles "Never better."

She looks to me "How are you Sophie? What happened?"

I wet my lips before answering "I'm alright. What happened to me? I woke up and I was tied to the roof of a room with crocodiles eager to eat. I freed myself and followed the corridor and then I found Harry."

They smile and I pat Harry's head.

We sit in the great hall. All students are seated, and green banners with snakes on them are around the ceiling.

Dumbledore, at the head table, nods to McGonagall.

She dings her glass and the chatter stops. Dumbledore rises.

Dumbledore announces "Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House."

There is immense cheering from the Slytherin table.

Students cheer "Whoo! Yeah!"

Draco nods "Nice one, Mate!"

He sees Ron looking at him and sneers. I smirk and whisper "I wouldn't be too certain Slytherin will win, as of the events of last night..."

Dumbledore smiles "Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award."

The Gryffindor students look up and I nod to the three of them.

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points."

Harry and I chat "Good job."

Dumbledore "Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess..."

Ron looks at Harry and mouths, 'Me?' Harry nods, and mouths, 'You!'

"...that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points. And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points."

Hermione shrieks "We're tied with Slytherin!"

I smile at Dumbledore as he looks at me.

Dumbledore "In addition, bravery is something to be proud when you're in Gryffindor. I award 10 points to Miss Sophie Potter. And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

Immense cheering erupts. Neville is unbelieving, and sits there while cheering gets louder. Draco is downfallen. I whoop and yell.

Dumbledore nods "Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order."

He claps and the green banners change to Gryffindor red and yellow.

"...Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

There is cheering and yelling from the Gryffindor table, Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw students join in.

Hagrid grins "Yes!"

All students stand and throw their hats into the air, except Draco, who smashes his down onto the table.

Seamus shakes his hand "Neville!"

All rub each other's hair and jump around, cheering and laughing.

Lee jumps up and down "Yeah! We won!"

He jumps with Harry, who looks back and grins very widely.

I catch Harry's gaze and smile. I turn back to Aimee, Lara and Rosie, and we have a large group hug.

I smile "You know, maybe in the summer, you three should totally come over to Croft Manor and we can do some band practice! We can give this band thing a go!"

They nod and I grin widely.

I was totally surprised how this year played out. I am happy my brother accepts me and now, we have an incredible sibling bond after last night's events. I have three awesome friends and our friendship will last for ages. And me? I'm awesome! But as every summer looms, it is one summer less until I deal with the family curse.

* * *

**Woop woop! Last chapter!**

**Waaaaaaahhhhh!**

**Only the epilogue left and that's me! :O**

**Thank you guys for staying with me since Who Am I? I'm the Other Potter!**

**Happy 2014 to you all!**


	22. Epilogue

Sophie's POV ~

We start boarding the train, and Lara, Aimee and Rosie need help with their trunks. I huff and lift them onto the train. Students are walking around, getting on the train.

Hagrid ushers students "Come on now, hurry up. You'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up."

Harry hands Hedwig to a train man, and walks to an open door of the train with Hermione. Hermione waves to Hagrid, who waves back. Hermione gets on the train.

Hermione presses "Come on, Harry."

Harry raises his hand "One minute."

I see Harry walking over to Hagrid. I strain all the chatter and focus on their conversation.

Hagrid smiled "Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, didja?"

Hagrid takes a red album out of his coat pocket and hands it to Harry.

"...This is for you."

I head over to the two of them, and I have a sneak peek in the album, I did help Hagrid with some of the photographs.

Harry opens the album and sees a picture, moving, of him as a baby with his parents. They are all smiling and waving. Harry smiles.

Harry smiles "Thanks, Hagrid."

He shakes Hagrid's hand, then hugs him tightly. I smile and hug Hagrid tightly room

Hagrid fake cries "Oh. Go on...on with the two of you!"

Harry lets go and I smile at Hagrid.

".. Oh, listen, Harry, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always, um, threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his."

What? Dudley had a pig's tail and he never told me? I frown at Harry and he shakes his head.

Harry gasps "But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that."

Hagrid chuckles "I do. But your cousin don't, do he? Eh? Off you go."

Harry walks away, back to the train door where Hermione and Ron are waiting. I head in the same door as him, and shake Hermione' s hand.

Hermione smiles "Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?"

Harry looks to the Castle "I'm not going home. Not really."

The train whistles and they climb aboard.

I sit with Harry for some of the journey and then join the girls. Richard was already sent a letter to say the three of them could stay the whole month of August.

I changed into more comfortable clothing of blue skinny jeans, black converse, Avenged shirt and a red hoodie.

The train slows as it stops in Kings Cross. I pull my trunk, as a suitcase, and then I see Harry with three people who unmistakably are my relatives.

I smile to him and stand with him.

"Hey Harry! Oh, so this is Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon"

I smile "I'm Sophie, Harry's sister, it's a pleasure to meet you"

They grumble as I shake their hands, and then I see Dudley in between them.

I smile at them before I turn to Harry.

"Harry, you're more than welcome to stay with me at Croft Manor for the holidays. Richard will be delighted to meet you"

He nods "I would love to, if I am able."

I see Richard coming towards us, with a wooden stick.

I smile and wave to him.

"Father, this is my brother Harry. Harry, I would like to you to meet Richard, my guardian. Richard, this is my relatives on my mother's side of the family"

Richard smiles and shakes Harry's hand.

"You look so much like James! You're more than welcome to stay at my home, for the holidays"

Harry shakes his head politely and Vernon' s eyes widen, as we walk to the car park, and takes in Richard's car.

Winston stands by the car and he takes my trunk.

I hug Harry fiercely "Write to me every day if you can! I'll miss you"

"Miss you too, sister. Have a great summer"

I smile "You too, and I will send you your present as well"

I let go of him, and we go our separate ways.

This year has been memorable, I hope the future years will be prosperous and wondrous.

**FIN.**


	23. Authors Note

**Hello guys!**

**I want to say thank you so much for sticking with me ^^**

**By the time many of you review, I will have passed the 50 mark, which I am really happy :D**

**Plus thank you to the 2,000+ who viewed this :)**

**This is just a huge list of those who reviewed...**

**mykindleisawesome (also Elaine Jackson)**

**I am Lara Daughter of Hecate (also Lara DoH)**

**kare-bear-Karen**

**Outofthisworldgal**

**Fast Frank**

** of the Okatu Army**

**Ginny Song**

**Ash**

**god of all**

**Thank you so much 3**

**So... sequel... erm...**

**January isn't a really good time for me to write a sequel because when I get back to school, I'm sticking my head down and ****focusing on my studies as my prelims are two weeks after I come back after the hols :(**

**Plus I really need to do well in them because I'm in my last year at school, and I need to do well in them so I can get to university in September hopefully -fingers crossed-**

**But... I am doing a sequel! I am writing one! But getting around to uploading it is the problem, plus I'm waiting for some nice people on Wattpad to make me a cover. Hasn't Fantastic1014 done a fabuolous cover for this story? :D **

**I wont be uploading much on but I will be happy to talk to you guys via PM (p.s. mykindleisawesome, if you enabled PM then I'd talk to you :D and I'll be on reading a lot of Sherlock fics. The first episode of the third series was freeing awesome!). **

**I don't want to end this like my headmaster did when he left the Academy (he sung 'I did it my way' :/) **

**But I will start with..**

_**I paid my dues **_

_**Time after time **_

_**I paid my sentence **_

_**But committed no crimes **_

_**And bad mistakes? **_

_**I've made a few **_

_**... **_

_**We are the champions my friends (8) **_

**Thank you guys :D **

**I will eventually post up another authors note here, to say the sequel is up. **

**And a Happy 2014 to you all :D**


	24. SERIOUS AUTHOR NOTE RAGE!

**I just want to clarify, right. Sophie is NOT me!**

**I don't know why some would think that! She is a figment of my imagination, and when I was younger, I never had an 'imaginary friend' instead, I thought I could be her and create a whole new world.**

**Plus, why would she be me? I'm not bloody perfect, Mary-Sue ish. OMG, this is seriously making my rage, I had to take down her comment, why can't other's just accept the beauty of fanfiction? It isn't supposed to be perfect! I write it, I made it, so it's no-one elses business! People write their own fanfictions in their own way, so don't criticise me! **

**This is really annoying me! I'm trying to stick my head down and focus on my studies! I have mid-terms starting a week on Monday! Hence, that is why Other Potter 3 is not up yet :)**

**I am trying to put the blurb/summary up but its not allowing me to upload it :3 Really don't know why...**

**And another thing, I'm not receiving emails and such, when I receive reviews and PMs, so kinda out of tune with this.**

**I'm thinking of posting my Hobbit fanfiction on here, which can be considered as a future fic to Other Potter, as I originally posted that first, then I begun to write Other Potter :'D**

**UGH MY RAGE IS OVER! ¬¬ **

**Why can't people just accept the plot line and such, and respect the author? Seriously, guys! **

**If y'all have any questions about Other Potter series or the upcoming third installment, or guys wanna ask something, please drop a review or PM me :)**


End file.
